ING
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: sebuah kisah manis , sebuah keluarga kecil yang menanti sebuah kebahagiaan/BoysLove/DLDR/forever WONKYU/happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**ING...**

**( from...)**

**.**

About wonkyu

Story present for my eonie ellenacho

And for another special sister's

Ang, Theresia, Vira eonie , Anie eonie

This for u , gomawo for your support to me..

.

.

U believe with the destiny ? ah i mean your destiny ?

When tears come , the happinest will come if u can patiently,

Believe...u will feel it.,

.

.

Musim dingin, oktober 17 tahun yang lalu, tepat di depan kapel kecil ini dengan tangan nya sendiri hyungku mengantarkan ku di depan altar, menyerahkan ku sang adik kesayangannya dan juga keluarga satu-satunya yang hyung miliki pada seorang namja yang diam-diam aku cintai, namja yang hyung percaya bisa melindungiku, namja yang aku harap bisa membalas cintaku, tapi ternyata semua itu justru menyakitiku. Di musim semi yang sama seperti 17 tahun lalu di umurku yang sudah tak lagi muda ini aku mengingat sebuah moment termanis dan tersingkat yang pernah aku alami, sebuah pernikahan yah pernikahan sederhana yang selalu aku impikan, bagaimana tidak , bayangkan jika kau mempunyai seorang suami yang notabene dia seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan juga pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis orang tuanya, di puja banyak namja dan yeoja, dan bukankah aku sangat beruntung menjadi namja yang bisa mendampinginya, aku juga cantik seperti yeoja-yeoja di luar sana yang selalu memuja nya dan aku juga bisa memberikan anak untuk nya apalagi yang tak aku punya ? ah iya hanya saja genderku yang seorang namja yang membuatnya sedikit goyah dan juga menyakitiku, walau orang tua nya sangat menyayangiku dan juga hyungku tapi tidak dengan nya, baginya aku adalah perusak hubungan nya dengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar , kembali di rapatkan nya mantel hijau tua dan juga sebuah syal dengan warna senada dan ini merupakan hadiah dari sang hyung sebelum keberangkatan nya ke new york 17 tahun yang lalu. Kedua benda kesayangan nya yang selalu di kenakan nya ketika merindukan keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah sebuah kecelakaan mobil merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

"aku merindukan mu hyung, maafkan kyunie , maafkan kyunie karena tidak bisa menepati janji pada hyung untuk bahagia, maafkan kyu," monolog kyu di barengi air mata yang tiba-tiba saja menuruni kedua pipi gembilnya, namja berusia 35 tahun itu menatap sebuah gereja kecil dari kejauhan, gereja yang sangat berarti untuknya. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata , sebuah dekapan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya sedikit mengejutkan nya , 3 pasang tangan mendekapnya erat , menyalurkan sebuah kehangat untuk tubuh ringkih kyuhyun,

"apa yang mommy lakukan disini hmm,?" tanya namja berkulit paling putih yang kini meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiri kyuhyun

"aniy,.." jawab kyuhyun singkat , sebuah senyuman ringan terpatri di bibir manisnya.

"lalu apa yang mommy lakukan disini,? Mommy selalu mengajak kami disini ketika bulan oktober datang, ah aniy tepatnya 13 oktober,?" kali ini namja dengan wajah imut dan suara husky itu bertanya

"aniy, mommy hanya menyukai pemandangan di sekitar gereja ini," kembali kyuhyun menjawab

"mom , aku tau jika mommy berbohong," ucap seorang namja yang terlihat paling dingin di antara kedua namja sebelum nya , manly dan minim ekspresi

"jongki,.. bisakah kali ini mommy menikmati udara segar di sini, jebal nak jangan memulai sebuah pertengkaran lagi dengan mommy," mohon kyuhyun sembari menatap anak tertuanya ,

"terserah, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku akan jalan sendiri," ucap namja bernama tan jongki itu

"mom , maafkan jongki hyung dia hanya sedang memiliki masalah mom , aku akan menyusul hyung, sehuna kau jaga mommy oke ," ucap seorang namja bernama hongki pada si bungsu tan sehun

Brug

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya lemas di sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon mapple , sehun yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sang mommy akhirny ikut mendudukan diri di samping kyuhyun , membenarkan syal sang mommy,

"sehuna ..." panggil kyuhyun sembari memandang ke arah gereja

"kau , apakah menyesal mempunyai kehidupan seperti sekarang ini ? kalian tidak mempunyai seorang daddy, hmm? Selama 16 tahun kehidupan kalian bertiga kalian bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui siapa daddy kalian , bukankah mommy bukan orang tua yang baik hmm?" rancau kyuhyun , sehun hanya memandang sang mommy was was, mommy tak pernah seperti ini, mereka sudah cukup bersyukur dengan kehidupan sederhana mereka di gongjiro kota kecil di selatan gwangju. Sehun dan kedua hyung sudah melupakan bahkan sudah membutakan dirinya mereka hanya untuk mengenal sosok sang ayah

"kami tidak memerlukan seorang daddy mom , kami hanya membutuhkan mommy dan sebuah senyuman mommy setiap kami hendak membuka mata dan menutup mata , itu sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab sehun sembari menatap manik bambi sang mommy yang di wariskan pada nya dan kedua hyungnya

"huna, maafkan mommy hmm, mommy selalu menyusahkan kalian bertiga, tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang kalian ingin seperti teman-teman kalian hmm, mianhae , mommy tidak akan menyusahkan kalian dengan keinginan mommy yang seperti ini lagi , mommy ,..hiks..." kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi,sehun membawa mommy nya kedalam dekapan nya , mendendangkan sebuah kata menenangkan bagi sang mommy , "geumanhae mom , uljimasaeyo hmm, kami menyayangi mommy ,"

.

Jongki dan hongki kini duduk menghadap pada sebuah simbol keyakinan yang mereka anut, jongki memandang kosong pada salib besar di depan nya , entah apa yang sekarang tengah di pikirkan nya jongki hanya menatapnya, sedang hongki ,,, hanya mendudukan dirinya di samping sang hyung

"hyung , kau tau jika tuhan itu baik,?" ucap hongki membuka pembicaraan

"ne..." jawab jongki singkat

"kita pernah tumbuh di dalam rahim seorang namja bersama, berkembang di dalam rahim mungil itu bersama, saling membagi makanan yang mommy berikan bersama, mommy seorang namja tapi sangat hebatkan kan hyung mommy bisa mengandung, bahkan mengandung 3 bayi secara bersamaan, tuhan baik sekali kan hyung"

"ne..." jawab jongki singkat lagi masih menatap simbol salib itu kosong

"apa kau pernah menyesali lahir dari rahim seorang namja hyung? Apa kau juga marah karena kau , ah aniy kita tak punya ayah hyung ? apa kau malu hyung ..." namun sebelum perkataan hongki berlanjut jongki sudah memutusnya

"cukup hongki-ah, cukup.. !" jongki menatap wajah sang adik dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"hyung..." lirih jongki

"aku tidak menyesali lahir dari rahim seorang namja jongki-ah , aku tidak pernah malu sedikitpun dengan keadaan ini, aku juga tidak malu dengan keadaan kita yang tidak mempunyai ayah ,aku tidak pernah menyesali hal itu jongki, hanya kenapa hmm kenapa semua ini terjadi pada mommy, kenapa semua nasib jelek menimpa mommy kita hmm," jongki sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya

Tap tap tap

Suara derap kaki ringan tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam gereja , kedua namja 16 tahun itu memalingkan kepala nya kebelakang di tatap nya sesosok orang yang wajahnya terbias sinar matahari senja, langkah tegap itu semakin mendekat , hingga kini sosok namja itu duduk tepat di samping mereka berdua , namja yang terlihat tampan di usia yang sudah tak lagi muda , namja yang selalu di rindukan ibu mereka selama ini,

"kalian tau jika orang yang kalian bicarakan ada seorang malaikat yang rela menanggung sebuah dosa demi orang yang disayanginya,? Kalian tau , namja yang kalian bicarakan itu tidak pernah menyesali kehidupan nya sekalipun orang yang sangat di cintainya bagai iblis yan setiap hari menyiksa hati malaikatnya?"

"siapa kau?" tanya jongki datar

"aku mempunyai darah yang sama dengan ibu kalian , orang yang sudah membawa ibu kalian di dalam penderitaan," ucap namja itu dengan suara bergetar

"cih , kau jangan main-main ahjusi , kami tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa , mommy sebatang kara di dunia ini ,hentikan omong kosongmu ahjusi,!" kata hongki tak suka

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki kyuhyun menggema di dalam ruang gereja itu , sehun yang dengan setia berjalan di samping kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kedua hyungnya

"idera , ayo pulang , bis terakhir akan segera tiba-tiba..." ucap kyuhyun , namun tak di tanggapi oleh kedua anaknya yang hanya menatap kyuhyun datar, "mommy akan memasakan kalian banyak makanan , ayo pulang..." ajak kyuhyun lagi

Tes

Tes

Tes

"tan..kyuhyun..." panggil lirih namja yang kini hanya menunduk karena air mata kerinduan yang sudah lama tertahan

Takk ,

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tas yang sejak tadi di genggam nya , seketika kedua lututnya lemas , kyuhyun sangat mengenali siapa dia , seseorang yang sangat di rindukan nya,kyuhyun terduduk , sehun masih tercengang dengan keadaan yang terjadi

Tap tap tap

Langkah lelaki yang memanggil kyuhyun semakin mendekati kyuhyun, namja 40 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kyuhyun yang terduduk lemah berurai air mata , namja itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan kyuhyun,membelai surai madu milik kyuhyun sayang , kyuhyun semakin terisak , hingga namja 40 tahun itu memeluk erat tubuh kyuhyun dan ikut terisak

"nae dongsaeng , nae dongsaeng tan kyuhyun ,..." isaknya

"hyung , hankyung hyung , hankyung hyung ,,,," kyuhyun semakin terisak keras

Deg

Deg

Ketiga namja kembar itu terkejut , hanya sanggup memandang kedua namja dewasa itu berpelukan erat , seakan menyalurkan kerinduan yang mendalam,

"hyung , seperti kita tidak hanya sendirian di dunia ini , kau salah hyung," ujar si maknae pada kedua hyungnya

"aku hanya ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga walau itu tanpa ayah," sahut hongki

"apakah ini yang di sebut keluarga ? walau kita tak lagi membutuhkan ayah tapi aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja bagaimana wajah ayah kita hmm, ahh sepertinya akan ada kisah menarik yang terungkap di kehidupan kita nanti saengdeul," ucap jongki

"uhmmm, kisah kita ,"inner mereka bertiga

.

"minumlah hyung , selagi masih hangat," ucap kyuhyun setelah meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan hankyung

Hankyung tak bergeming , masih dengan setia menatap ketiga namja di depan nya dengan wajah perpaduan antara wajah kyuhyun dan juga... bolehkah hankyung menyebut sahabatnya yang telah melukai adik nya itu sebagai suami kyuhyun, bolehkah kali ini hankyung marah ? entahlah

"hyung ..." panggil kyuhyun lagi, kini kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedikit gembul itu di samping hankyung

"kyu , mereka sangat mirip denganmu , lihat mata mereka," ucap hankyung tiba-tiba

"ne , mereka mirip aku, terutama mata mereka," jawab kyuhyun

Sedang ketiga namja itu tak bergeming , diam tanpa ekspresi dan hanya membalas tatapan hankyung kembali

"dia (kyuhyun menunjuk jongki) tan jongki lahir pertama , selang 10 menit (kyuhyun menunjuk hongki yang duduk di tangah) tan hongki, dan yang paling kanan selisih 15 menit setelah hongki si maknae , tan sehun lahir di dunia, tak ada operasi hyung aku melahirkan mereka norma, aku hebatkan," cerita kyuhyun kekanakan

"mommy..." kata mereka bertiga bersamaan, melihat mommy mereka tersenyum lepas terlihat sebuah kenyaman di dalam hati mereka

Hankyung mengusap surai kyuhyun pelan "ne , nae dongsaeng memang hebat,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"nah anak-anak , kenalkan , ini paman kalian , kakak kandung mommy , ah kalian tau kan jika orang di samping mommy ini sekarang sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter, ah mommy lupa , nama namja tua ini adalah , tan hankyung , beri salam pada paman kalian," perintah kyuhyun

Serentak mereka beriga berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan secara formal pada hankyung

"aku yang tertua di sini , maka terimalah hormat dari ku dan kedua dongsaengku paman," ucap jongki datar

Hankyung hanya bisa terdiam sebuah air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua manik matanya

"ne , idera ne , kamsahamnida , kamsahamnida," hankyung bangkit dan memeluk ketiga keponakan nya

.

.

"mommy kalian sudah tidur ?" tanya hankyung pada ketiga namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mommy mereka

"ne .." jawab mereka singkat

Sejenak tak ada obrolan di antara mereka

"mommy kalian membiayai kalian dengan membuka kedai ramen sederhana ini ?" tanya hankyung pada ketiga namja 16 tahun itu

Tak ada jawaban dari mereka bertiga , hati hankyung seakan teriris , hankyung bersumpah tak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai penyelamatnya sekaligus penghancur baginya , hangkyung menggenggam tangannya erat

"kyuhyunku yang malang , maafkan hyung," lirih hankyung

"jangan pernah membenci siapapun paman," ucap si maknae

"kami sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan kami , jangan mengungkit masa lalu mommy ku , walau kami sebenarnya ingin tau siapa dan dari mana asal usul kami," sambung hongki

"kami tak peduli sejahat apapun orang yang telah mengalirkan darahnya di dalam tubuh kami , kami tak pernah berhak untuk membencinya ," sahut jongki

Hankyung seketikan terduduk , hankyung tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa lagi , entahlah

"kami tau siapa ayah kami tapi kami mencoba membutakan mata kami dengan pura-pura tak mengenalnya , kami anak mommy kami , seorang namja ajaib namja yang di penuhi keberuntungan karena telah mengandung kami, paman bisakah tidak ada kebencian di hati paman?" tanya si maknae

"hiks...hiks,,,hiks..." hanya sebuah isakan terdengar dari hankyung "choi siwon brengsek ! bajingan ! banjingan !" umpat hankyung tanpa sadar

Ketiga namja itu mencoba menahan laju air mata mereka , choi siwon yah choi siwon namja 40 tahun yang selama 1 tahun ini selalu menyambangi sekolah mereka hanya untuk menyatakan penyesalan nya dan juga meminta maaf pada mereka, ayah , bahkan mereka ingin memeluk siwon namun sebuah ego dan juga kebencian tiba-tiba menelisik di dalam hati mereka , luka hati ibu mereka , tidak akan pernah bisa di bayar dengan apapun,

Namun bolehkah mereka seperti itu ?

Tidak !

Mereka tidak boleh seperti itu , ah rencan tuhan siapa yang tau hmm , sebuah penyesalan dari pembawa darah di dalam diri ketiga namja itu akan membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah kebahagian nantinya

Tunggulah sebentar saja anak-anak , karena tuhan sedang merencankan kebahagiaan pada ketiga remaja ini , kesakitan mereka akan terbayarkan , tunggulah sebentar lagi,

.

.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Another story about wonkyu

.

Hankyung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas selembar futon tipis di sebuah ruangan yang biasa kyuhyun gunakan untuk tempatnya tidur , kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan ketiga putra kembarnya bersama-sama. Tak ada yang banyak di bicarakan oleh si kembar pada hankyung lebih tepatnya si kembar terlihat canggung, tapi hankyung memaklumi nya, sebuah penyesalan menelisik ke dalam dirinya bagaimana bisa selama 17 tahun dia meninggalkan keluarga satu-satunya sendirian di korea, sungguh kakak macam apa dirinya kini, bahkan penyesalan hankyung pun tak akan membayar semua luka yang kini berdiam di dalam hati kyuhyun yang tak mungkin lagi di sembuhkan jika bukan seseorang yang menyakiti hati kyuhyun yang mengobati, katanya cinta itu mengalahkan segalanya, adiknya terlalu bodoh mengenai makna cinta , berkorban walau dirinya kini hancur dan entahlah bagaimana kini hankyung bisa menggambarkannya. Bahkan tanpa hankyung sadari air matanya sejak tadi mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa terkomando. 2 tahun pencariannya akhirnya hankyung menemukan kyuhyun tinggal di sebuah kota kecil pinggiran dan mungkin jarang sekali penduduknya, menggantungkan hidupnya dengan berjualan ramen dan menyambinya dengan bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nya, sungguh cukup menderita adiknya ini. Hankyung kembali membekap mulutnya agar isakan nya tak terdengar di kamar sebelah.

Dulu kyuhyun dan hankyung adalah anak seorang sopir pribadi di sebuah keluarga yang sangat berkuasa di bidang bisnis di asia. Orang biasa yang di tolong oleh sebuah keluarga terhormat di tengah kesulitan yang melanda kehidupan mereka dulu. Hingga suatu hati ibu mereka meninggal dunia karena kanker yang menggerogoti tubuh ringkih wanita yang melahirkan mereka dulu. Penderitaan mereka belum berakhir sampai di situ , hingga suatu hari ayah mereka meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan , hah mereka benar-benar sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ya , hankyung kembali bergantung dengan keluarga ini , keluarga tuan mereka yang sudah menganggap mereka berdua yang yatim piatu sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Kasih sayang tuan dan nyonya choi yang sangat menyayangi kyuhyun membuat hankyung tak enak hati , hingga suatu hari sebuah permintaan untuk datang kepada hankyung, yah tuan dan nyonya choi meminta kyuhyun untuk menjadi menantunya. Sebuah dilemma, di satu sisi siwon sang tuan muda yang juga sudah di anggapnya sebagai sahabatnya sendiri kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis pemilik kim grup dia bahkan sudah berjanji untuk menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya untuk sebuah rahasia siwon yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan kim yoona itu agar tak tercium oleh ayah dan ibu siwon, dan sisi lain hankyung cukup tau diri dengan posisinya dan adiknya yang hanya anak seorang pembantu di mansion keluarga choi.

"hankyung-ah," panggil nyonya choi lagi ,

Kini kedua namja berbeda usia ini tengah duduk di depan nyonya dan tuan choi , si bungsu yang sejak tadi meremas tangan kiri sang kakak karena cemas dan gugup, siapa yang akan mengira jika dirinya akan di nikahkan dengan putra tunggal keluarga choi , sedikit melambung kyuhyun , nama namja manis yang kini tengah gugup itu , bolehkah dia berharap? Setidaknya dia ingin meringankan beban sang kakak, dan sang kakak bisa melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang tentara.

"ne nyonya choi , tapi rasanya kyuhyun masih sangat muda nyonya dan juga pendidikan kyuhyun yang rendah yang hanya sampai high school kiranya tuan dan nyonya choi memikirkan nya kembali," jawab hankyung hati-hati

Nyonya choi mengenggam tangan kanan hankyung , seakan ingin meyakinkan jika keputusan untuk menikahkan putra tunggalnya dengan kyuhyun itu sudah tepat

"kami sangat menyayangi kyuhyun han , dan kami sudah menganggap kalian putra kami , jangan berbicara seperti itu han, dan berhenti memanggilku nyonya hmm , panggil aku ahjuma seperti biasanya,"kata nyonya choi

"biarkan kami membayar semua pengabdian orang tua mu kepada keluarga choi, dan biarkan kami membayar semua nya, dan biarkan kami mewujudkan impianmu yang tertunda hankyung-ah , biarkan kami merawat kyuhyun dengan baik," timpal tuan choi meyakinkan lagi

"tuan choi, ah maksudku ahjusi , sungguh keluarga kami iklas dengan pengabdian kami pada keluarga choi , sungguh kami sudah merasa cukup dengan semua pemberian keluarga choi pada kami , ahjusi sungguh adikku tidak pantas bersanding dengan tuan muda choi siwon , kami sungguh tidak pantas," jawab hankyung merendah

"han , tolong lakukan ini demi mendiang ayahmu..." ucap tuan choi lagi

Sejenak hankyung terdiam , melihat adiknya yang masih betah untuk menunduk dalam , hankyung tau adiknya selalu mengaggumi sosok choi siwon, hankyung bisa saja mengiyakan lamaran tuan dan nyonya choi tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, sebuah kasta dan juga sikap arogan tuan mudanya walau ketika siwon bersama hankyung pemuda yang umurnya sama dengan nya itu cukup menghargainya.

"ahjusi , ahjuma , bisakah saya memikirkan nya dulu, ?" pinta hankyung

Tuan dan nyonya choi saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengulas senyum ,

"baiklah hankyung ah , kami akan memberikan waktu untuk mu berpikir , semoga besok atau lusa kau bisa memberikan kami jawaban nya, dan kami harap kau memberikan kami kabar bahagia , ah baiklah kami akan kembali ke mansion utama , istirahatlah kalian , esok hari kau harus mengurus pendaftaran mu sebagai tentarakan han , kau harus menghemat tenagamu untuk menjalani berbagai ujian kesehatan besok," ucap nyonya choi penuh perhatian,

"kkaja chagi kita kembali ," ajak tuan choi pada nyonya choi

"aku akan mengantar anda," ucap hankyung

"tidak perlu han , butler lee akan mengantar kami , istirhatlah kalian," tolak tuan choi halus,

.

.

Pagi menjelang , seperti biasa kyuhyun akan sangat repot menyiapkan sarapan yang ketiga putra kembarnya itu memiliki keinginan yang berbeda-beda , makanan mereka sama tiap paginya hanya semangkuk nasi , sup tahu dan kimchi namun untuk bekal mereka untuk makan siang , si sulung jongki lebih memilih di buatkan nasi kepal dengan banyak rumput laut sebagai lauknya , sedang si tengah hongki selalu memintanya di buatkan nasi goreng dengan banyak daun bawang dan juga bakso goreng di dalam nya sedang si bungsu sehun , katakan dia manja , dia selalu meminta kyuhyun untuk di buatkan omurice , merepotkan namun kyuhyun selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk ketiga putra ini , bahkan dengan senang hati kyuhyun akan membuatkan nya,

Ketiga namja 16 tahun ini duduk di lantai kayu rumah sederhana mereka , di meja yang tak begitu besar nya terhidang sup tahu dan juga kimchi seperti biasanya, mereka menunggu sang umma selesai menata bekal untuk mereka , dan mereka akan makan bersama seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri ketiga anaknya dengan membawa susu kesukaan mereka , susu vanilla untuk si bungsu , susu rasa strawberry untuk hongki dan susu putih tanpa rasa atau susu dengan rasa hambar untuk si sulung jongki, kemudian kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di antara ketiga anaknya, melihat ketiga anaknya makan masakannya dengan lahap cukup membuat hatinya berbunga.

"mommy tidak makan,?" tanya jongki di sela kegiatan makannya

"mommy akan makan bersama dengan ahjusi mu nanti ," jawab kyuhyun lembut

"ahjusi belum bangun?" tanya hongki penasaran

"ne , semalam kami mengobrol sampai larut," jawab kyuhyun sembari menyumpitkan kimchi ke dalam nasi sehun, di bungsu yang selalu minta di layani sang mommy

"jongki, hari ini kau kerja partime lagi atau libur ?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak mom , aku hari ini libur, wae mom" jawab jongki

"tadi kang harabojie menghubungi mommy , jika kau ada waktu bisakah kau membantu kang haraboji untuk menjaga toko bukunya ? sepertinya kang haraboji akan ke kota untuk mengkontrol kesehatannya lagi," jelas kyuhyun

"ne , aku bisa mom , sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan ke tempat kang haraboji, mommy bisa memberi tahukan pada haraboji nanti," jawab jongki

"dan kau hongki , bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kau mampir ke tempah shin ahjuma untuk mengambil pesanan mommy, hari ini mommy mendapat banyak pesanan dari tuan ahn , mommy tidak sempat untuk ke pasar," pinta kyuhyun lagi

"aku akan mengambilnya mom, jangan khawatir oke," jawab hongki riang

"dan kau sehunie, pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana, kau harus membantu mommy , mengerti!" perintah mutlak kyuhyun pada si bungsu

"ne mommy..." jawab sehun takut-takut

"selesai," ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan,

"kami berangkat mom," ucap si sulung sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kyuhyun, di ikuti oleh kedua dongsaengnya

"ne , hati-hati ne , perhatikan guru jika sedang menjelaskan , arraso ! dan sehunie jangan membuat onar , mengerti!" kyuhyun mewanti-wanti

Dan mereka meninggalkan rumah kecil itu menuju halte bis, namun beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di pemberhentian bis, sebuah limousin berhenti di depan nya , cukup menyita berhatian beberapa orang yang juga tengah menunggu bis datang di halte itu. Seorang sopir dengan stelan jas mahal turun menuju pintu menumpang kemudian membuka pintu itu , hingga tampaklah seorang namja yang sudah 3 bulan ini , setiap hari selalu menghampiri mereka , mencoba sebuah pendekatan dengan mereka , dan siapa lagi namja itu jika bukan seseorang yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengan mereka, choi siwon

"tsk ," decak jongki mengetahui siapa namja 40 tahun itu "bisnya datang hongki, sehun ayo kita akan terlambat," ajak jongki pada kedua adiknya,

"tak bisakah kita bicara,?" ucap siwon memelas

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya , kemudian hongki menghampiri siwon,

"dan tak bisakah anda untuk tidak menganggu kami tuan," ucap hongki dingin

DEG

Hati siwon bagai tersayat mendengar perkataan darah dagingnya yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati, dan siwon hanya bisa menatap kepergian ketiga putranya dengan perasaan menyesal yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun, dosanya di masa lalu pada ibu mereka yang tak akan termaafkan,

.

Hankyung kini tengah mendudukan tubuhnya di meja di dalam kedai kecil milik dongsaennya, memperhatikan kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan untuk memenuhi pesanan seorang pelanggannya nya

Kyuhyun menghampiri hankyung dengan membawa semangkuk ramen buatannya,

"hyung harus merasakan ramen buatannya, ku pastikan hyung akan ketagihan dengan masakan ku," celoteh kyuhyun riang, di mata hankyung dia seakan kembali ke masa 17 tahun lalu, ketika adik nya masih remaja , dia masih mengingat bagaimana senangnya kyuhyun ketika masakan nya mendapat pujian dari nya , hankyung tiba-tiba merindukan moment itu

Hankyung mulai memakan ramen buatan kyuhyun, sesuap , dua suap dan suapan ketiga hankyung menghentikan makan nya, berusaha menghalau airmatanya yang hendak keluar dari matanya

"apakah tidak enak hyung,? Terlalu pedaskah ?" tanya kyuhyun penasara

Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya

"ini sangat enak saeng , hyung menyukainya, hyung akan menghabiskan nya," ucap hankyung kemudian memakan dengan lahap ramen buatan kyuhyun , airmatanya yang sudah tak bisa lagi di bendung kini jatuh bercampur dengan ramen yang di makan nya, kyuhyun tau itu hanya saja kyuhyu tak ingin menambah kesedihan hyungnya,

"hyung , geumanhae..." lirih kyuhyun

Trakk

Hankyung meletakkan sumpitnya kasar di atas meja, kemudian membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, hankyung kembali terisak , dan terus berkata maaf maaf dan maaf pada kyuhyun, sungguh kyuhyun sudah tak apa-apa hanya saja luka itu belum kering sebelum siwon suami yang di tinggalkannya itu datang dan mengobatinya.

"hyung , nan gwencana , jangan seperti ini hyung kau membuatku sedih, sungguh aku tak apa-apa , aku baik-baik saja hyung," ucap kyuhyun menenangkan.

Namun hankyung tak menggubrisnya, hankyung masih ingin memeluk adiknya

.

.

Siwon memandangi sebuah sekolah sederhana di kota kecil itu, sekolah ketiga putra nya, dimana ibu dari ketiga putranya pernah di sakitinya, yah 17 tahun lalu , dia menyakiti kyuhyun , istri yang di nikahi nya karena orang tuanya, rasa arogan dan juga kebenciannya akan hubungan pernikahan itu membuatnya untuk terus menyakiti kyuhyun terus dan terus,, siwon menyesal siwon sungguh sangat menyesal.

Siwon memandangi sebuah map yang sudah tampak lusuh , di bukanya pelan, sebuah kertas dengan tulisan gugatan cerai hanya bertanda tangan kan kyuhyun , kertas yang selama 17 tahun ini tak pernah ada niat sedikitpun untuk di tanda tanganinya,

"maafkan aku kyu , maafkan aku..." lirih siwon,

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n

anyeong , ff baru yang entah kenapa nista banget nih ceritanya. Hehe .. kak ellen meracuniku dengan baba hankyung akhir-akhir ini, haha

maafkan author sebelum nya karena selalu membuat siwon jadi pihak yang menyakiti, udah pernah coba bikin kyu yang nakal yang nyakitin papa siwon tapi gak bisa , jeongmal mianhae *bow

jangan lupa berikan kritik, saran , review nya ya , biar author semakin semangat buat kasih banyak cerita-cerita baru utk kalian, yang mau bashing silahkan juga sih , bebas kok , saya mulai kebal dengan hujatan kalian hehe...

akhir kata ... BYE~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Another Story About Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk berhadapan dengan hyung nya , masih dengan setia menatap hyungnya yang menyantap kembali ramen buatan nya , kyuhyun sangat merindukan hyung nya , kyuhyun sangat bersyukur hyungnya masih hidup dan mencarinya. 17 tahun yang lalu ketika hankyung baru saja menikahkan adik semata wayangnya , dia langsung pergi untuk menjalani pelatihan militer dan harus siap untuk di kirim di wilayah perang dan sejak itu komunikasi di antara kedua nya terputus hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang mengetahui kabar hankyung bahkan sebaliknya, bahkan menurut hankyung penderitaannya ketika berberang tak sebanding dengan penderitaan adiknya yang sendiri di umur yang terbilang muda kyuhyun menerjang penderitaannya sendiri.

"kyunie..." lirih hankyung

"ne hyung," jawab kyuhyun pelan

"ikutlah bersama hyung ke seoul, kita akan kembali tinggal bersama disana, kita kembali seperti dulu, seperti impian masa kecil kita kyu, hmm?" mohon hankyung sembari menggenggam tangan pucat dongsaengnya

Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan hyungnya, senyum lembutnya terukir

"apakah sebuah rumah yang dulu sering aku gambar ketika taman kanak-kanak dulu hyung, rumah dengan banyak jendela dengan sebuah pohon mapple rindang di depan rumah?" kata kyuhyun antusias ,

"hmm, dan juga sebuah danau kecil dengan banyak tanaman lili dikebun belakang rumah kyu , kau melupakan bagian itu," timpal hankyung sembari mengacak surai almond milik adiknya

"tapi..hyung..."

"kau harus melupakan itu arra , ku mohon ikutlah bersama hyung , hyung berjanji padamu kyunie , kita akan bahagia dengan kehidupan kita kembali, bersama ketiga keponakan hyung , dan juga dua orang anggota keluarga baru, kau belum mengenalnya saeng," ucap hankyung ringan

Kyuhyun menegakkan badan , menanggapi antusias ucapan hyungnya dan juga sedikit penasaran

"benarkah hyung ? siapa ? kakak ipar kyunie? Benarkah itu ?" tanya kyuhyun tak sabaran pada hankyung

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti setelah kau menerima permintaan hyung untuk ikut hyung kembali ke seoul,"

"hyung, tapi...kyunie"

"masa lalu mu , benarkah itu kyu ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menundukkan kepalanya yang di hiasi surai almond alami yang selalu membuat kecantikan nya menguar itu, hankyung beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya,

"sejauh ini kau sudah berhasil melalui nya kyu, dan maafkan hyung , maafkan segala kesalahan hyung , dan hyung mohon ikutlah bersama hyung , dan biarkan hyung menebus semuanya yang sia-sia , hyung tak akan membenci siapapun hyung tak akan membenci keluarga choi , hyung tak akan membenci ayah dari anak-anakmu kyu , jadi biarkan hyung menebusnya dengan membawa kalian ke seoul , kita akan mewujudkan semua impian kita kyu, impian masa kecil kita dulu,"

Kyuhyun terisak , samar sebuah anggukan kepala kepala di rasakan hankyung, sungguh sebuah kelegaan terasa di hatinya, pencariaannya selama 2 tahun tak sia-sia dan keputusannya untuk kembali ke korea membuahkan hasilnya dan dukungan dari belahan jiwanya, seorang wanita sederhana yang dulu merawat hankyung yang terluka karena perang dan juga seorang buah hati yang kini berumur 13 tahun seorang namja manis yang selalu di pandangnya sebagai duplikat adiknya. Sungguh hankyung tak berhenti bersyukur, dia harus menebus kesalahannya.

.

.

Siwon terduduk di sebuah penthouse yang di sewanya 3 bulan belakangan ini, mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai di seoul yang di kirimkan oleh sekretaris pribadinya, namun sekeras siwon mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya siwon selalu gagal , pikirannya masih tertuju pada 4 orang yang selama ini di carinya. Apakah siwon masih pantas di sebut sebagai seorang suami ? pantaskah siwon masih di sebut sebagai seorang ayah ? pantaskah siwon kembali , pantaskah. Pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi kepala siwon, sungguh siwon sudah menyesali semua kesalahannya, kembali siwon menitikkan air matanya, penyesalan memenuhi lubuk hatinya selama 16 tahun ini, seakan kesadarannya akan arti penting kyuhyun sungguh terlambat.

"_apa ayah sudah gila eoh , ayah memintaku untuk menikahi kyuhyun?" marah siwon_

"_jaga bicaramu siwon,! Bicaralah yang sopan pada ayahmu !" nyonya choi sungguh di buat marah oleh sikap anaknya_

"_ibu , ini membuatku gila , ibu tau jika aku masih menyukai yeoja dan kalian membuatku gila , bagaimana bisa kalian menyuruhku menikahi kyuhyun yang seorang namja, !" ucap siwon frustasi_

"_sampai matipun ayah tak akan merestui hubungan mu itu dengan kim yoona, yeoja penjilat yang hanya bisa meminta uang darimu , lebih tepatnya uang ayah yang ada padamu, siwon kau tak akan pernah mengerti dengan permintaan ayah ini, dan keputusan ayah sudah bulat kau akan tetap menikahi kyuhyun !" putus tuan choi telak_

"_aku tidak akan sudi ayah ! aku masih normal ! aku bukan gay ayah !" tolak siwon_

"_baiklah jika kau menolak , kau tau ayah lebih baik siwon ,kau pikir ayah tak mengetahui semua intrik dari pelacurmu itu , kau melupakan ayah siwon, lanjutkan semua keinginanmu itu, kau akan menyesali semuanya siwon, ayah hanya meminta satu hal darimu, bahkan selama 22 tahun kehidupanmu ayah selalu memenuhi segalanya yang kau minta , sekarang ayah hanya meninta 1 hal tapi kau tak bisa, baiklah ayah mengerti, dan ayah juga berhak melakukan apapun sesuka ayah," ucap tuan choi telak kemudian beranjak meninggal siwon yang masih duduk sembari menahan emosinya dan juga nyonya choi yang menatap tajam putra semata wayang nya,_

"_ada satu hal yang suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya nak , kau tau jika seorang tan kyuhyun itu akan sangat berarti untuk mu kelak , percayalah pada ibu nak , orang tua mu tak mungkin membawamu kedalam keburukan , dan jika kau tau hubungan seperti itu sekarang bukanlah hal tabu nak , kau bisa melihatnya di sekitarmu , dan jika kau tau kyuhyun adalah sebuah keajaiban dan sebuah keberuntungan di keluarga kita, pikirkan baik-baik ucapan ibu ini," ucap nyonya choi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan siwon dengan banyak pertanyaan dan juga pikiran tak suka nya dengan perjodohan sepihak ini , siwon terpaksa dan siwon harus menerima semua ini, siwon harus melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya saat ini , mungkin di pertegas miliknya adalah kekasih yang tak di ketahuinya , seorang kim yoona yang kelak akan menyakitinya._

_._

_. _

_Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon mapple di taman belakang kediaman choi yang sangat luas itu , menyandarkan badannya dan menselonjorkan kaki nya di atas rumput hijau yang terawat rapi , matanya menatap hamparan danau buatan yang sangat indah, tempat ini tempat dimana dia selalu bersembunyi tempat dimana kyuhyun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sembari menikmati nasi kepal kesukaannya._

_Surai almondnya yang sedikit menutupi matanya sedikit berantakan karena tiupan sepoi angin awal musim dingin ini,kali ini kyuhyun tak menikmati makan siangnya seperti biasa namun mengingat percakapannya dengan sang tuan muda yang dalam 3 hari kedepan akan menjadi suaminya, yah percakapan yang cukup menyakitkan hatinya dan juga perbuatan siwon yang harus di terimanya tapi kyuhyun harus menyembunyikannya dari hyungnya, yah kyuhyun harus menyembunyikannya dari hyungnya demi hyungnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani militernya itu impian terbesar hyungnya, kyuhyun harus menelan mentah-mentah semua sakit nya_

_._

_1 jam yang lalu.._

"_duduklah kyu, aku ingin berbicara padamu," ucap siwon pada kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terpisah dari kediaman utama mansion choi , sebuah ruangan berisi buku-buku peninggalan keluarga choi dan juga barang-barang kuno, _

_CLEKK_

_Kyuhyun berjengkit ketika siwon mengunci ruangan besar itu , kyuhyun tengah berusaha menenangkan hatinya kyuhyun benar-benar takut dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya nanti, kyuhyun takut , _

_Siwon berjalan ke arah kyuhyun yang duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, siwon menatap kyuhyun yang tengan terduduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan juga meremas kedua tangannya, siwon menyeringai tipis, kyuhyun benar-benar tak tau apa yang tengah di rencanakan oleh siwon,_

"_kau menjijikan..." cibir siwon memulai percakapannya_

_Sakit _

_Itulah yang di rasakan kyuhyun saat itu, keputusannya untuk menerima permintaan orang tua siwon demi hyungnya justru sekarang mulai menyakitinya, tuan mudanya yang baik kini mulai menunjukkan wajah aslinya yang selama ini di sembunyikannya, _

"_aku sungguh tak bisa menerima semua keputusan ayahku , untuk menikah dengan sesama namja apalagi namja sepertimu tan kyuhyun-ssi , kau tau kita tak sederajat itu sungguh membuatku marah,"_

_Srettt_

_Siwon mencengkram rahang kyuhyun kasar , mendongakkan kepala kyuhyun untuk menatapnya, _

_DEG_

_Siwon melihat mata kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata , tak sedikitpun suara rintihan keluar dari mulut kyuhyun , seakan kyuhyun menjadi bisu , kyuhyun tau diri dia bukan siapa-siapa di banding dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi tambatan hati tuan mudanya, namun disisi lain ketika siwon menatap manik mata bambi kyuhyun ada rasa lain hadir di dalam hatinya siwon belum begitu sadar atau mungkin tak sadar,_

"_orang tuamu adalah akar dari semua penderitaanku kyuhyun-ssi , jika bukan karena hutang budi keluargaku pada ayah mu , aku tak akan di paksa ayahku untuk menikahi mu ! menjijikan ! dan karena pernikahan ini, kau membuat hubunganku dan kekasih ku di ambang kehancuran , dan aku akan membuatmu merasakan semua hasil perbuatanmu ini dengan kehancuranmu mulai detik ini kyuhyun-ssi , rasakan !" _

_Dan di mulailah penderitqan kyuhyun , siwon memakan semua kata-kata menjijikan yang dia lontarkan untuk kyuhyun , siwon menghancurkan kyuhyun detik juga, membuat semuanya ternoda sebelum mereka mengucapkan sumpah di depan altar, siwon menghancurkan hati kyuhyun , hanya siwon yang menikmati kemarahannya di atas tubuh kyuhyun, sedang kyuhyun tak sedikitpun , sakit yang teramat sangat hingga air matanya pun enggan untuk turun , suaranya seakan hilang entah kemana , kyuhyun seperti mayat kyuhyun entahlah jiwanya seperti terlepas dari tubuhnya,_

_Jedeeerrrr_

_Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat, dan kyuhyun berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya yang remuk redam , di lihatnya sekujur tubuhnya dan penuh luka lebam , dan juga noda darah yang menuruni selangkangannya, darah kesuciannya yang di renggut paksa oleh calon suaminya sendiri, entahlah kyuhyun tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hatinya sekarang,_

_._

"_hiks,,, hyung hankyung hyung , ottokeh hyung,, hiks,,,," isak kyuhyun sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , kyuhyun kotor kyuhyun sudah kotor sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi, "mian hyung mian, maafkan aku hyung , maafkan kyunie , umma appa bawa kyunie pergi bersama kalian, kyunie tak ingin menyakiti hyungie," isak kyuhyun ,_

_Seorang yeoja paruh baya membawa kyuhyun kedalam pelukkannya,_

"_ahjuma mohon bertahan lah sedikit lagi kyunie , lakukan ini demi hyungmu," tenang bibi lee , yeoja yang selama ini menggantikan peran ibu bagi kyuhyun , kyuhyun semakin terisak bahkan bibi lee semakin terisak melihat semua penderitaan kyuhyun yang baru saja di mulai, namja 17 tahun yang sudah harus memikul segala beban berat nya sendiri,_

_._

"kau hidup dengan baik selama ini kyu , terima kasih , aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku , ijinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, aku sungguh menyesalinya kyu, maafkan aku terlambat menyadarinya , kembalilah padaku dan hukumlah aku kyu ," monolog siwon sembari menatap wajah manis kyuhyun yang kini terbingkai indah di sebuah pigura kecil yang selama 17 tahun ini dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi.

.

.

"dimana paman hankyung mom?" tanya si bungsu , sembari membatu kyuhyun menata makanan di meja untuk makan malam mereka

"pamanmu kembali ke seoul siang tadi, minggu depan pamanmu akan kembali kemari," terang kyuhyun, "sehun panggil hyungmu di kamar mommy akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian bertiga," lanjut kyuhyun

"hmm aku akan memanggil hyungdeul mommy, tunggu sebentar," jawab sehun

Tak lama kemudian ketiga putra kyuhyun berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah sederhana mereka , kembali duduk di lantai kayu sembari menunggu kyuhyun yang tengah mengambil nasi di dapur kecil yang menyambung dengan ruang tengah mereka ,

"kata sehun mommy ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kami bertiga ?" tanya hongki

"ne , tapi sebaiknya kalian makanlah dulu , ini akan sedikit menyita waktu kalian , mommy tak ingin membuat kalian kehilangan nafsu makan kalian dan menyisakan banyak makanan yang mommy buat ini,"

"arraseo mom , kami akan makan, mari makan," ucap si sulung jongki,

Mereka bertiga makan dengan kidmat , sesekali di selingi candaan yang di ciptakan si bungsu sehun , yang sebenarnya tak lucu hanya yang membuat lucu adalah si bungsu selalu gagal mengucapkan huruf S dan R dengan sempurna,

Jauh di tengah candaan mereka , seorang namja 40 tahun , tengah berdiri di depan kediaman sederhana seseorang yang masih berstatus 'istrinya' itu, sesekali senyuman terukir di bibir jokernya itu , mendengar ocehan ketiga putranya yang tengah bercanda sembari menikmati makan malam mereka, sungguh di dalam lubuk hati siwon , namja 40 tahun itu sungguh sangat ingin merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang tengah di dengarnya itu, iri mungkin namun ini karma siwon,

"tuan ," panggil seorang laki-laki berjas rapi sama sepertinya, seorang asisten pribadinya dan juga sekretaris pribadinya yang selalu mengikuti siwon kemanapun namja itu pergi ,

"sungmin ssi , kau membawakan pesananku?" tanya siwon

Pria bernama lee sungmin itu menyerahkan semangkuk ramen instan yang di belinya di supermarket tak jauh dari rumah kyuhyun pada siwon,

"terima kasih , sungmin-ssi , selamat makan ne,..." ucap siwon , sembari menyantap ramen instan itu sembari mendengarkan semua canda tawa keluarga yang di tinggalnya dulu ,

Tes

Tes

Siwon menyantap mie ramen itu dengan air mata yang menuruni kedua pipi tirusnya, masih berusaha menelannya, 'bolehkah aku merindukan kalian ,' lirih siwon dalam hati

Tanpa siwon sadari seseorang yang baru saja akan keluar dari pintu belakang rumah yang tengah di tatapnya itu berjengkit mundur perlahan , debaran yang sama di rasakannya 17 tahun lalu kembali hadir , rasa rindu sakit bahkan hancur kembali di rasakannya, kakinya seakan tak bertulang , tangannya meremas dadanya , airmatanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya

"hyung.. siwon hyung..." lirih kyuhyun sangat pelan,

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Another wonkyu story

.

.

Kyuhyun masih bersandar pada dinding kayu tembok samping rumahnya , tangannya masih berada di dada dan nafasnya masih tersengal karena melihat seseorang yang selalu diam-diam dia rindukan itu , tak ada rasa sakit hati di hati nya di atau kala itu siwon memang tak bisa menerima cintanya yang sepihak saja dia sudah bersama dengan seorang wanita pujaannya kala itu, kyuhyun masih memandangi lelaki yang sampai saat ini menepati tahta pertama di hati nya , siwon , kyuhyun tau jika lelaki itu tengah menyantap ramen nya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata elangnya ,

"sajangnim, .." panggil sungmin

Siwon menoleh pada sekretaris pribadi nya "ada apa hyung,?"

"pulanglah .. suho sedang kritis... dia butuh anda sajangnim," jelas sungmin ketika beberapa menit tadi sungmin menerima sebuah pesan dari rumah sakit tentang keadaan putranya yang tengah terbaring kritis di sebuah rumah sakit. Usianya masih 14 tahun dan namja bernama choi suho hasil perselingkuhannya dengan kekasihnya, kim yoona itu tengah berjuang dengan hidupnya karena penyakit leukimia yang di idapnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Deg deg deg

Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas perkataan seseorang di belakang siwon , kyuhyun tersenyum kecut , sungguh kyuhyun tidak tau keadaan yang sebenarnya, siwon sedang menjalani hukumannya karena menyakiti hati seorang namja yang masih berstatus istrinya secara hukum dan agama itu.

"kita pulang , hyung ... sudah menghubungi ayah dan ibu?" tanya siwon

"tuan dan nyonya bersikap seperti biasa sajangnim, mereka ..." jelas sungmin

"yah aku tau kita akan pulang, sudah menghubungi dokter park?" tanya siwon lagi

"beliau sedang sedang berada di luar negri sajangnim , ada dokter pengganti yang akan menggantikan dokter park selama dokter park berada di luar negri," jawab sungmin sekali lagi

"baiklah kita pulang ke seoul,"

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan siwon hingga mobil yang di tumpangi siwon menghilang di tikungan , kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat yang sejak tadi di gunakannya untuk memandang namja yang di cintainya , tangan kanannya masih berada di atas dada nya , tanpa kyuhyun sadari ketiga buah hatinya memperhatikan semua kegiatan kyuhyun tadi,

"mom , dia ayah kami..." ucap si sulung jongki

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan perkataan jongki , hingga tubuhnya bergetar menahan segala kegugupan dengan pertanyaan jongki, kyuhyun berjengit mundur , tangan kanan nya meraih tembok kayu untuk menopang kakinya yang lemas tiba-tiba

"se..sejak ka..kapan kalian ada di situ..." tanya kyuhyun bergetar

"sejak awal mommy memperhatikan pria itu," kali ini si bungsu yang menjawab,

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya, kini dirinya terduduk di atas tanah yang sedikit basah karena salju yang mulai mencair , seakan di hakimi ketiga putra nya kyuhyun terisak, ketiga remaja itu menyamakan tubuh mereka dengan ibu mereka

"apa dia ayah kami mom ," kembali jongki bertanya

Sebenarnya mereka sudah tau kenyataannya hanya saja jongki ingin mendengar semuanya dari sang ibu langsung, hongki merengkuh kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang semakin terisak keras

"jawab mom !" bentak jongki kesal

"hyung cukup ! hentikan membentak mommy ! kita sudah tau kalau pria itu ayah kita jadi tolong hyung hentikan !" sahut sehun tak kalah marah nya seperti jongki

"aku membenci pria itu , kalian harusnya benci karena dia sudah menyakiti mommy, kalian dengar bahkan dia sudah berkeluarga , hmm apa tujuannya mencari kita di tempat terpencil seperti ini hah ! dan apa apa tujuan mereka mendekati kita jika pada akhirnya kenyataan lain menjawab semua ! kalian dengar sendiri ! brengsek !" marah jongki kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadarnya.

"mommy .. mommy.." panggil hongki sembari menepuk nepuk pipi kyuhyun

"hyung , bawa mommy ke kamar hyung , aku akan mencari jongki hyung," ucap sehun

.

.

Hankyung tengah berkutat di ruangan kerjanya , bekerja sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit militer sebenarnya bukan pilihannya , dia seorang tentara dan dia pernah bertempur di medan perang namun menjadi dokter adalah sebuah impian yang ayahnya dulu harapkan, sebuah pendidikan kedokteran di sela pendidikan militer yang berat yah kedua profesi itu sudah terwujud sekarang, statusnya sebagai seorang mayor dan juga dokter bedah sudah di capainya dan tujuannya menemukan adik satu-satunya bahkan sudah berhasil hanya tinggal membawanya kembali ke rumah impian mereka sejak kecil. Istri cantiknya yang selalu mendukungnya untuk menemukannya , wanita yang sangat berarti untuknya , kim lena dan seorang namja 13 tahun bernama tan minho.

Clek

Seorang wanita dengan seragam perawat menghampirinya

"tan uisa , pasien choi suho kembali kritis ," ucap si perawat

"aku akan kesana tolong siapkan semuanya," jawab hanyung dengan sikap siaga

'siwon , kau berhutang kesakitan untuk ku dan adikku , ketika kebencian ini menguasaiku , namun mata itu seakan memohonku untuk memaafkan mu, haruskah ...'

Hankyung melesat menuju ruang icu , dan memberikan pertolongan pada suho, yah hankyung harus menyelamatkan suho, dengan mengesampingkan sakit hatinya.

.

Siwon berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat putranya di rawat, hingga di tiba di sebuah ruang icu, yah sepertinya putranya tertangani dengan baik, siwon mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan ruangan rawat suho , menghela nafasnya pelan yang sedikit tersengal karena dia berlari di sepanjang lorong,

Grekkk

Pintu kamar suho bergeser keluarlah hankyung , siwon menatapnya terkejut

Hankyung menanggapinya datar,

"ikutlah denganku , aku akan mengatakan keadaan 'putramu' yang baru saja melewati masa kritisnya," ucap hankyung dengan memberi penekanan pada kata putramu

Siwon mengikuti hankyung yang kini membawanya di sebuah taman gantung yang berada di atap rumah sakit, hankyung memberikan siwon sekaleng minuman dingin, siwon menerimanya dan masih tak bergeming, udara malam seoul yang dingin kini tengah menyapa kulit kuning namja yang terbungkus jas dokter itu dan juga namja yang masih menatap nya tak bergeming

"sudah melihat ketiga putramu, bagaimana ? apakah dia mirip denganmu atau mirip dengan adikku?" ucap hankyung sarkas

Siwon kelu seakan kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di ujung lidahnya gagal untuk keluar dari mulutnya

"putramu tumbuh dengan baik di balik penderitaan adikku siwon, dan putramu yang lain kini tengah berjuang dengan penyakitnya, apa kau menikmati hasil perbuatan mu choi siwon?," kembali hankyung melemparkan kata-kata pedasnya pada siwon , dan siwon kembali tak bergeming

"pergilah dari kehidupan adikku dan ketiga putranya , jangan ganggu mereka lagi, kau hanya perlu memperhatikan putramu yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati, aku sudah lama kehilangan adikku dan kali ini jangan buat aku kembali menyesal karena kembali melepas adikku, dulu memang aku dan adikku bukan apa-apa siwon tapi sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang menyakiti adikku," ancam hankyung dengan nada dingin

Siwon tersenyum tipis, manik hitam kelam nya bertemu pandang dengan hankyung

"lakukan hyung , aku tak akan menyesalinya bahkan jika aku harus mati , aku akan mendapatkan kyuhyun lagi aku akan menebus kesalahanku , jadi selama aku bernafas aku akan melakukan apapun hyung, sekalipun kau menghancurkanku," jawab siwon mantap

"aku akan membunuhmu," sahut hankyung datar

"lakukan , maka kyuhyun akan membencimu," jawab siwon

Hankyung terkekeh

Bug

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan siwon

"ini permulaan siwon,"

"untuk kali ini tolong jangan libatkan putraku yang tengah sekarat itu dan juga ketiga putraku yang kini bersama kyuhyun , tolong berperanglah hanya denganku," ucap siwon mantap

Hankyung tersenyum remeh

"kau takut aku membunuh anakmu yang sekarat itu atau aku akan menjauhkanmu dengan ketiga anakmu yang lain? Kau lucu sekali siwon,?"

"ku mohon ," mohon siwon

Hankyung terkekeh ,bahkan kini mulai terbahak

"kita lihat saja siwon, sebelum kau mati di tanganku aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kesakitan kyuhyun,"

"lakukan aku tak akan menghindarinya , ..."

.

.

Sehun berlari kesebuah bekas gudang tak jauh dari rumahnya , hyungnya selalu berada di tempat itu bersama teman-temannya, sehun yang emosi langsung menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan di dagu jongki , tubuh jongki limbung namun tak sedikitpun jongki ingin membalas sehun

"brengsek !" umpat sehun "sudah puas membuat mommy menangis hmm ! apa yang hyung harap dari semua penjelas mommy hah ! bukankah kita sudah tau semuanya dari pria brengsek itu ! sial , aku sangat muak dengan keadaan ini !"

Jongki diam tak berniat untuk membalas semua kemarahan sehun

"pulang lah hyung , mommy pingsan," ucap sehun datar kemudian meninggalkan jongki sendirian di gudang itu , sedang teman-teman jongki kini berusaha membantu jongki untuk berdiri

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sadar beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah sehun pulang , tubuhnya masih lemah,

"minumlah mom ," ucap hongki sembari menyendokkan sari gingseng perlahan ke dalam mulut kyuhyun , sedang sehun kini tengah memijit kaki kyuhyun pelan

"sudah nak cukup ,"tolak kyuhyun ketika hongki hendak menyuapkan sari gingseng lagi pada kyuhyun "hyung mu blm pulang ?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"belum mom , mungkin hyung tidur di rumah paman shin, mommy jangan khawatir ne," tenang sehun

"tolong ambilkan ponsel mommy, hyung mu tidak boleh merepotkan ahjusi shin terus-terusan ," kata kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangkit namun di cegah oleh sehun

"kali ini tolong dengarkan kami mom, hyung tak apa-apa, mommy hanya perlu istirhat, bukankah 2 hari lagi paman akan menjemput kita dan kita akan pindah ke seoul," tenang hongki

"tapi mommy mengkhawatirkan hyung kalian, karena ..." mata kyuhyun kembali mengembun

Greeekkk

Pintu utama tergeser,

"aku pulang , dan aku lelah aku tidur duluan..." ucap jongki kemudian memasuki kamar nya

"nah hyung sudah pulang , sekarang mommy istiraht ne , biarkan hyung seperti itu dulu besok pasti hyung akan kembali seperti semula," ucap hongki dan di angguki sehun

"ne .. mommy akan beristiraht.. jalja aegya..." kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya,

.

.

Bolehkah aku menyesal tuhan ,

Ah tentu saja aku sangat di perbolehkan menyesal , arra ...

Bantu aku untuk meluluhkan hati seseorang yang pernah ku sakiti, dan bantu aku untuk memberikannya kebahagian sebelum semua keadaan berbalik padaku tuhan

Dan , tuhan tolonglah seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pesakitan itu , berikan namja lemah itu kesempatan untuk mengenal sosok seorang ibu sebelum kau benar-benar mengambilnya untuk selamanya, tuhan.. sungguh permintaanku ini terlalu banyak tapi aku mohon tuhan untuk sekali ini , biarkan aku kembali terjatuh dan mati setelah aku mengembalikan sebuah kebahagian yang pernah ku rampas dan ku hancurkan...

Amien...

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduk di dalam sebuah kapel kecil di lingkungan rumah sakit itu,

"biarkan aku kembali merengkuhmu , choi kyuhyun..."

.

.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

ING

Wonkyu another story

.

.

.

Aku merindukannya ,

Rasa bersalah ini menggerogoti hatiku, dulu harusnya aku tak bersikap buruk padanya, seorang namja yang tak bersalah apa-apa dan aku melukainya terlalu dalam.. sangat dalam, walau dia memaafkan ku tapi aku tau luka itu memberatkan nya.

16 tahun , dan dia tak pernah menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri, aku melukainya dengan masih berhubungan dengan kekasihku, yah kekasihku yang pada akhirnya ku hancurkan sendiri dan meninggalkan seorang bayi hubungan gelap kami , bayi yang tak pernah tumbuh sehat sampai usianya menginjak 14 tahun, karma ku yang menyia-nyiakan seorang yang tulus dengan ku.

Aku menemukannya setahun lalu, ketika aku melihatnya tengah berbelanja disebuah pasar kecil di selatan mokpo, aku masih mengenali nya , tubuh yang pernah aku rengkuh sekaligus aku rusak , tubuh yang pernah menyimpan anak-anak ku di dalam rahimnya selama 9 bulan, tubuh kecil itu kini tak serapuh dulu, choi kyuhyun istri ku aku merindukan mu.

.

Siwon beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, pikirannya menerawang ketika dirinya dan hankyung bertatap muka di atap gedung rumah sakit tempat suho di rawat, hankyung terlalu benci padanya ,yah hankyung pantas membencinya karena siwon sudah menyakiti adiknya, menodai permintaan tulus hankyung yang menitipkan kebahagian adiknya padanya, sungguh siwon sangat menyesal sekarang, dia sangat ingin untuk menebus semua itu walau sekalipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya di tangan hankyung sendiri,

Siwon kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, pekerjaannya sebagai presdir di perusahaan raksasa yang banyak mempunyai cabang di seluruh dunia cukup menguras pikirannya, di tambah dengan keadaan putranya yang masih tak sadarkan diri pasca kritis 3 hari yang lalu, tuhan benar-benar menghukum siwon begitu keras dengan memberinya banyak cobaan yang cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya

Sungmin , memasuki ruangannya sembari membawa sebuah laporan yang di minta nya, laporan tentang kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya

"hyung , duduklah..." pinta siwon pada sungmin yang kemudian di turuti oleh sungmin

"sajangnim , ini laporan yang anda minta , nyonya choi dan ketiga putra anda sudah tiba di seoul 3 hari yang lalu dan sekarang mereka menempaati kediaman dokter tan di distrik geyeon-nam tak jauh dari rumah sakit militer,"

Siwon nampak serius mendengarkan semua perkataan sungmin dan juga membaca laporan yang di dapatnya dari sang sekretaris pribadi,

"hyung bisakah membantuku ," pinta siwon

"ye , sajangnim," ucap sungmin patuh

"tolong jaga suho selama aku tak ada disisinya, aku hanya ingin memberikan kebahagian pada suho sebelum tuhan mengambilnya untuk selamanya, bisakah?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut

"ne , siwon-ah, cepatlah selesaikan semuanya hm , suho pasti akan menunggumu," jawab sungmin dengan nada tidak lagi terlalu formal

"gomawo, hyung..."

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja membantu ketiga putranya untuk bersiap-siap karena hari ini hankyung paman mereka akan mengantarkan nya kesekolah mereka yang baru bersama dengan saudara sepupu mereka yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan, tan taemin namja 13 tahun yang ternyata sangat menerima mereka,

Kyuhyun menyapa kakak iparnya di dapur yang tengah berkutat dengan nasi goreng buatannya,

"kakak ipar , biar aku bantu,?" tawar kyuhyun

"hei , kyu .. kau sudah selesai membantu putra-putramu , nah bantu aku menuangkan susu dan juga jus saja kyu , bisakah ?" pinta seorang yeoja bernama tan heechul, yeoja cantik dengan wajah yang tegas namun sangat baik itu sangat-sangat menerima kyuhyun dan juga anak-anak, sikap pengertiannya terhadap hyung nya membuat kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur.

"serahkan padaku kakak ipar," ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil susu dan jus jeruk dari lemari pendingin, menghampiri anak-anak yang mulai ribut karena perut mereka yang keroncongan sedang nasi goreng buatan kakak iparnya masih belum matang, mereka hanya menatap sup miso di atas meja, sedang hankyung yang tengah asik membaca koran pagi sembari menikmati kopi paginya hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan 4 remaja yang kelaparan ini

"pagi hyung ," sapa kyuhyun sembari memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi hankyung

"pagi saeng , bagaimana tidurmu malam tadi hm ,?" tanya hankyung, dilihatnya kyuhyun mulai menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas anak-anaknya dan juga keponakan nya ,

"anak –anak cukup membuatku repot semalam, mereka selalu menanyakan bagaimana sekolah baru mereka besok , mengingat hyung yang akan memasukan mereka di sekolahku dulu sewaktu high school dulu," jawab hankyung , kemudian menyimpan koran paginya di nakas di samping meja makan

"mama , taemin sudah lapar !" teriak taemin pada heechul yang kini tengah berkutat dengan piring-piring yang akan di isi nasi goreng beijing dengan rata dan adil,

"diam lah taem, mama sebentar lagi menyelesaikannya, makan sup miso mu dulu dan jangan membantah," ucap heechul final dan seketika membuat taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil sendoknya dengan malas

"ne ne ne , mamaaaaaa..." jawab taemin malas

Hankyung tersenyum tipis

Awalnya cukup membuat kyuhyun takut ketika hyungnya memperkenalkan nya dengan istrinya, seorang yeoja yang sangat tegas dan bermulut pedas menurutnya, namun siapa tau kakak iparnya itu sangat-sangat baik, kyuhyun bahkan di terima dengan sangat baik oleh heechul, yeoja yang sangat pengertian , mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab mengingat keduanya mempunyai nasib yang sama di masa lalu,

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi taemin , ketiga anaknya bahkan yang tadinya juga terlihat sangat ribut karena menahan lapar juga ikut menikmati sup miso mereka

"nasi goreng datang, nah ... jangan menyisakan apapun di piring, mengerti!"ucap heechul

"tapi sehun tidak suka tomat ini bibi chullie," ucap sehun takut-takut

"na na na, tomat sangat baik untuk ketahanan tubuh , kau harus memakannya sayang, sekarang makan ne , dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah bersama papa kalian, arra," ucap heechul yang nyatanya seperti memerintah dan mereka hanya terdiam tanda patuh dan memakan dengan kidmat

"makanlah kyu , kau pasti lapar," ucap heechul sembari menyodorkan semangkuk sup ayam pada kyuhyun

"kenapa sarapanku berbeda kakak ipar ?" tanya kyuhyun basa basi

"kau membutuhkan tenaga setelah ini kyu , kau harus menghadapi hyungmu dan juga masa lalu mu kan setelah ini," jawab heechul santai sembari mengigit salad buahnya

"apa maksudmu baby?" tanya hankyung tak suka

Heechul menghendikkan bahu sembari meminum jus sayurannya, "hanie, biarkan mereka menghadapi takdrinya,"

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti maksud kakak iparnya ini , mengenai siwon dan anak-anak, kyuhyun terdiam , pandangan kedua kakaknya kini menyiratkan sebuah pertentangan , kyuhyun tau itu

"sup ini sangat enak kakak ipar , gomawo..." ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian

"tentu , ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah ini denganmu kyu ," pinta heechul

"chullie , jangan menyulut semuanya, disini masih ada anak-anak sayang," sela hankyung

"memang apa yang ingin kau tau dari pembicaraanku dengan kyuhyun han , aku hanya ingin memintanya membantuku di restoran, membatuku membuat hidangan disana, hilangkan semua pikiran konyolmu suamiku," jawab heechul sarkas

"sudah-sudah hyung kakak ipar ," putus kyuhyun , "nah anak-anak, saatnya berangkat, bekal kalian ada di dalam tas masing-masing, kali ini tidak ada pembedaan di bekal kalian , arra ," ucap kyuhyun

"memang bekal kami apa samchon?" tanya taemin

"omurice dengan banyak sosis," jawab kyuhyun

"yes , thanks mom," ucap hongki girang, yah itu makanan kesukaan hongki

"sehun tidak suka omurice , sehun suka nasi kepal dengan banyak nori seperti jongki hyung saja, sehun tidak seka sayur," rajuk si bungsu

"sudahlah sehun kau ini manja sekali , ayo berangkat," jongki akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya menarik si bungsu untuk bangkit

"kalian tunggu papa di mobil, papa akan menyusul," ucap hankyung

"kami berangkat mom,"pamit triplet pada kyuhyun

"taemin berangkat mama," pamit taemin pada heechul

"chullie, apa maksudmu dengan perkataan tadi eoh, pembicaraan apa yang akan kalian bicarakan," tanya hankyung menuntut

"kita sudah membicarakannya semalam, mereka masih sah sebagai suami istri tak ada perceraian yang terjadi di antara mereka," jawab heechul santai

Praaaaannngggg

Tanpa sengaja kyuhyun menjatuhkan gelas yang akan di taruhnya di washtafel,

"apa maksud semua ini ,?" tanya kyuhyun takut

"sebaiknya kau berangkat han, aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada kyuhyun,"

.

.

"dia sangat rapuh sayang," ucap nyonya choi dari balik bilik kaca ruang icu , "aku menyayanginya, harusnya kau jangan memberikan hukuman yang terlalu berat untuk siwon yeobo,"

"teuki chagi, siwon harus merasakan semua hasil perbuatannya, keegoisannya kerena menyakiti orang lain, suho dia namja kuat, dia masih bisa bertahan sampai siwon menebus semua kesalahannya , percayalah tuhan merencakan sebuah kebaikan di sini, biarkan kita egois kali ini chagi,"

Nyonyai choi leeteuk menangis tersedu, sungguh sebuah kebohongan jika dia acuh pada cucunya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pesakitan itu , lemah tak berdaya dan hidupnya yang di topang alat-alat yang jika salah satu alat itu berhenti maka nyawanya tak akan selamat,

"kangin, kau sudah melihat ketiga cucumu yang lain,?" tanya leetuk lagi

"ne , aku sudah melihat mereka , dan aku bersyukur sayang mereka tumbuh dengan baik,"

"dan ... kyuhyun.. aku sangat merindukan kyuhyun... anak itu... aku sangat merindukannya.,"

"menantu hidup dengan baik sayang , bersabarlah sebentar lagi, siwon akan membawanya kembali kerumah kita lagi,"

Grrreeeekkk

Pintu ruang icu itu terbuka , menampakkan seseorang yang sudah sangat-sangat di kenal mereka,

"ahjusi ... ahjuma ..." sapanya

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terngiang perkataan heechul ,

"_apa maksud pembicaraan kalian tadi , tolong jelaskan padaku," pinta kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_tidak ada perceraian di hubungan kalian kyu, kau masih sah sebagai istri choi siwon," jelas heechul tenang_

"_maldo andwe ! aku sudah meninggalkan surat cerai sebelum aku pergi dari rumah keluarga choi kakak ipar , apa maksud semua ini," kata kyuhyun mulai frustasi_

"_tidak ada maksud apapun kyu, hanya saja , aku tidak ingin membuat keegoisan suamiku mendapat dukungan mu kyu, dan pada akhirnya malah menyakiti dirimu lagi, keinginan hankyung berencana memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal pada siwon karena melukaimu , dan kita mengenal sifat suamiku dengan baik, dia akan melakukan apa saja , bahkan nyawa di bayar nyawa sekalipun kyu, baginya kehilanganmu selama 17 tahun cukup membuatnya hampir gila mencarimu, dan setelahnya aku yakin kyu kakakmu akan semakin tak terkontrol, dan hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan kakakmu," jelas heechul panjang lebar_

"_apakah dengan harus menenggelamkan diriku lagi dalam luka kakak ipar, begitukah?" tanya kyuhyun lagi_

"_tidak kyu , bukan seperti itu , tapi lakukan ini demi anak-anakmu kyu, kau meminta mereka untuk tak membenci ayah mereka , tapi justru mereka melakukan hal sebaliknya tanpa kau ketahui, jika kau menelisik di dalam hati mereka, ada kerinduan mereka akan kehadirian sosok seorang ayah kyu, percayalah padaku, mereka membuat benteng untuk melindungimu selama ini,"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna kata demi kata yang heechul ucapkan_

"_pikirkanlah lagi kyu, aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali ke dalam luka lamamu, kau bisa melanjutkan ke pengadilan jika kau berniat untuk kembali mengajukan perceraianmu kyu , tapi tolong pikirkan permintaanku tadi, hankyung dan anak-anakmu kyu, aku sungguh tidak ingin ada penyesalan lagi, cukup aku melihat hankyung hancur karena penyesalannya kehilangan dirimu kyu , dan aku tidak ingin membuat hankyung kembali menyesal karena kembali kehilanganmu karena keegoisannya lagi, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya kyu, ku mohon,"_

"kenapa harus kakak ipar," lirih kyuhyun

"aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri , aku takut akan semakin terluka jika aku melakukan ini, ottokeh,"

.

.

TBC

.

Anyeong

Cerita bulukan update , hehe setelah kena wabah webe yang berkepanjangan akhirnya bisa ngetik dengan lancar nih ff ,

Semakin membosakan bukan ? huhuhu

Selamat membaca ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ing

Wonkyu another story

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk di cafe milik kakak iparnya, walau tangan nya bekerja dengan cekatan meracik banyak makanan yang di pesan pengunjung cafe itu namun pikirannya melenceng kemana-mana , hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya yang tengah asik memotong sayuran tak sengaja teriris pisau , kesadarannya kembali , dan rasa sakit ditangannya mendominasi, heechul wanita yang resmi menjadi kakak iparnya beberapa waktu lalu menghampirinya , bukan niat heechul jahat dengan mengatakan sebuah kenyataan tentang kehidupannya dengan siwon yang belum berakhir, semua ini demi kebaikan kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya dan meluruskan segala kesalahan yang melenceng jauh dari kehidupan kyuhyun.

"kau tak apa kyu ,?" tanya heechul sembari membalut jari telunjuk kiri kyuhyun dengan menggunakan kain bersih ,

"tak apa kakak ipar , aku baik-baik saja , maaf jika hari ini aku tak focus untuk membuat makanan, bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar ?" pinta kyuhyun ,

Heechul menyentuh puncak kepala kyuhyun sayang , kyuhyun mengingatkan adik kecilnya yang dulu terpisahkan dengannya hanya karena perang dan meninggal sia-sia hanya untuk melindunginya,

"jangan disini kyuhyun , pulanglah kerumah dan istirahatlah , kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam setelah kau beritirahat kyu ," ucap heechul perhatian

"tapi kakak ipar akan kerepotan dengan ini , cafe sedang ramai , tak apa kak , aku bisa beristirahat sebentar," kyuhyun mencoba menolak keinginan heechul supaya kembali ke rumah mereka

"bukankah sebelum ada kau aku juga sendiri mengurus cafe ini ? meragukan kemampuanku hmm , jangan khawatir chagi , banyak yang membantuku disini , hmm , pulanglah , supaya besok kau bisa membantuku lagi kyu ,"

"baiklah , aku pulang kak , aku juga akan menyiapkan makan malam , pulanglah cepat hari ini , aku juga akan menyuruh hakyung hyung untuk pulang cepat ,"

"ne , ne , ne , pulanglah , dan berhati-hati di jalan , arrachi?"

Dan kyuhyun menuruti keinginan sang kakak ipar untuk kembali kerumah , namun di luar kendali pikirannya , niat untuk segera kembali kerumah malah membawa kyuhyun kesebuah gereja sederhana yang beberapa bulan lalu di kunjunginya , tak jauh dari pusat kota gereja ini sangat terkenang di dalam kehidupan kyuhyun , 17 tahun lalu dia mengucap janji di hadapan tuhan dan menyandang marga baru di depan marga keluarga nya yang sejak lahir di sandangnya , sebuah marga yang membawa kehidupan baru sekaligus membawa kesakitan di kehidupan kyuhyun , kyuhyun tak membenci siapa itu tuan dan nyonya choi mereka sangat berjasa atas kehidupan kyuhyun dan keluarganya , namun entah apa yang dirasakan kyuhyun jika itu adalah sebuah kesakitan yang ada , seorang tuan muda mereka yang telah memberinya kehidupan baru , namun menyakitinya tapi kyuhyun tak berhak membencinya karena ini nasib kyuhyun dan sebuah nasih masih bisa akan berubah , ya akan segera berubah..

Kyuhyun memasuki gereja itu , kepalanya mendongak menyaksikan kilasan memorinya yang menerawang jauh kembali ke 17 tahun yang lalu , kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi paling depan di dalam gereja , perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu , membisikkan doa rahasia kepada tuhan,

"aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali memasuki gereja ini , dan akhirnya kau memberanikan dirimu untuk memasukinya, tuhan sangat pemurah," ucap seorang pria yang kini mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang siapa pria yang sudah berbicara padanya itu, pria itu tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap sebuah simbol keagamaannya di depannya teduh

"17 tahun setelah aku menikahkan kalian, apakah kau ingin mengenang kembali memori kalian disini ,?" ucap pria itu yang ternyata seorang pendeta yang dulu menikahkan siwon dan kyuhyun

"paman jang , .." lirih kyuhyun

"sudah lama dan kau selalu memandang gereja ini dari jauh , dan terakhir aku melihat mu beberapa bulan lalu ketika kau bertemu dengan hyungmu disini , dan ini kedua kalinya kau betah berlama-lama memasuki gereja ini ," terang paman jang

"maafkan aku paman , aku tak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkan paman hanya saja ..." jawab kyuhyun terputus ketika paman jang menyelanya

"dia selalu datang kemari , untuk mendoakan mu , dia sudah berubah kyuhyun," kata paman jang sembari memandang kyuhyun teduh

Deg

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak keras ,

"apa maksud paman jang , dia ? siapa yang paman maksud?" tanya kyuhyun mengalihkan

Paman jang tersenyum lembut , kemudian menyentuh kepala kyuhyun sayang,

"tuhan , sudah menggantikan kesakitanmu dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan tertebus suatu hari nanti , dia jodohmu kyuhyun hanya saja tuhan memilih untuk mempertemukan kalian lagi dengan cari lain,"

"paman , haruskah aku .."

"pasrahkan semua nya kyu yakinkanlah , kemudian kau akan menemukan jawabannya,"

.

.

Siwon memandang dari dalam mobilnya , tiga namja dengan wajah sama tengah berjalan beringin di sebuah jalan di dekat pusat kota , sesekali mereka memasuki beberapa toko yang memajang sebuah lowongan kerja partime , siwon dapat menyimpulkan jika ketiga namja kembar itu tengah mencari pekerjaan partime , siwon tau jika ketiga putranya ini bukanlah tipe namja yang manja , sejak kecil kyuhyun sudah mengajarkan mereka untuk mandiri , di mokpo dulu ketiga namja ini bahkan bekerja partime , si sulung jongki yang bekerja di cafe kecil di kota , hongki yang menjadi pengantar susu di kala pagi hari dan si bungsu sehun menjaga perpustakaan milik seorang kakek tua di dekat rumahnya , siwon bangga dengan ketiga putranya namun siwon tau untuk mendekati ketiga putranya siwon harus sangat sabar , karena selama setahun pendekatannya dengan ketiga anaknya tak pelak siwon terus mendapatkan penolakan keras dari ketiganya,

"sajangnim..." panggil lee sungmin ketika fokus siwon masih betah melihat ketiga anaknya yang sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan partime mereka,

"sungmin hyung sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan mereka ," ucap siwon sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat jongki,hongki dan sehun tengah berhigh-five bersama

"sebagai seorang waiters saya rasa sajangnim , mereka terlihat gembira," sambung sungmin

"baiklah mulai besok masukkan daftar makan siangku di cafe itu sebagai agenda rutin dan itu tidak akan bisa di ganggu gugat jika perlu jika ada meeting dengan client aku ingin mereka bisa makan siang bersama di cafe itu ," pinta siwon pada sungmin dan dengan cekatan sungmin mencatatnya di dalam agenda yang selalu di bawanya

"anda sudah cukup berusaha kali ini sajangnim semoga kali ini usaha anda akan membuahkan hasil yang cukup,"

Siwon menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan tidak akan sabar untuk menantikan esok hari ketika ia akan menikmati makan siang pertama mereka di cafe itu

.

.

"_dokter apakah yakin dengan semua hasil pemeriksaan ini , mungkin saja ini salah ,?" tanya kyuhyun lagi pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya_

"_saya yakin kyuhyun-ssi , dan semua hasil pemeriksaan saya dan dengan di dukung dengan hasil laboratrium anda tengah mengandung 2 bulan,"_

_Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sungguh ini bukanlah sebuah berita baik untuk kyuhyun, harusnya ini menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan namun entah kyuhyun harus bersikap seperti apa jika berita ini sampai di telinga siwon , kyuhyun tidak menginginkan sesuatu terjadi dengan kehidupan lain yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya , sudah cukup siwon menyakitinya dengan seseorang yang kini ikut tinggal satu atap dengan dirinya dan siwon, sudah cukup kyuhyun menangis selama ini , ya kyuhyun _

"_terima kasih dokter saya akan menjaga nya dengan baik, bisakah dokter memberikan banyak vitamin dan penguat kandungan untuk beberapa bulan , karena saya akan bepergian beberapa bulan kedepan," pinta kyuhyun_

"_baiklah kyuhyun-ssi , saya akan memberikan sesuai dengan permintaan anda , dan saya menyarankan agar anda juga mengkonsumsi makanan tambahan seperti susu dan makanan yang banyak mengandung mineral dan protein,"_

"_terima kasih atas sarannya dokter saya akan melaksanakan saran anda, terima kasih.."_

_Tak lama setelah kunjungannya di rumah sakit ,kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah seorang pengacara yang sudah beberapa kali dihubunginya, tekatnya sudah bulat kyuhyun ingin melindungi calon bayinya dari segala tekanan yang akan menimpa dirinya jika terus bersama siwon, mungkin janin di dalam rahimnya adalah alasan dimana kyuhyun harus menempuh langkah ini , kyuhyun ingin membesarkan buah hati nya dan siwon namja yang diam-diam di cintainya._

_Kyuyhun memandang sebuah map kuning , dua buah nama terbubuh di dalamnya, choi siwon sebagai tergugat dan tan kyuhyun sebagai penggugat, sebuah akta cerai yang sudah kyuhyun tanda tangani , kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berdering ,_

"_hyung .. " ucap kyuhyun_

'_kyu .. apa kabar mu saeng ?' tanya seseorang di ujung line teleponkyuhyun yang di ketahuinya adalah hankyung kakak kandung nya_

"_aku baik hyung , ah aku dengar hyung akan berangkat ke china , benarkah itu ?" tanya kyuhyun antusias_

'_ne , hyung akan berangkat ke china besok , makanya hyung menghubungimu saeng, dan maafkan hyung jika selama pendidikan kedokteran dan militer yang akan hyung jalani , hyung hanya bisa menghubungimu 3 bulan sekali , karena keadaan disini sedikit sulit kyu , hyung juga harus siap jika perang akan dimulai di tengah hyung yang juga menjalani pendidikan sebagai dokter, tak apakan kyu , hyung akan sangat merindukanmu,'_

_Air mata kyuhyun menetes sebisa mungkin kyuhyun menahan isakkan nya agar hankyung tak bisa mendengar nya , sungguh kyuhyun ingin mencerikan perihal rumah tangganya pada hyungnya namun kyuhyun tak ingin membebani hankyung dengan semua ini , bahkan untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya pada hyungnya kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa_

"_tak apa hyung aku akan selalu menunggu telepon dari hyung , dan belajarlah dengan rajin ya hyung , karena ini semua cita-cita hyung dan harapan appa ,"_

'_ne saeng hyung akan giat belajar disini , dan maafkan hyung ne , ah bagaimana kabar suamimu kyu ?' tanya hankyung_

"_siwon hyung sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya di kantor appa choi hyung , dan hyung tidak usah khawatir ne ,"_

'_ne ne , baiklah hyung tidak bisa lama-lama kyu,jaga dirimu baik-baik ne , hyung menyayangimu..'_

"_kyunie juga menyayangi hyung ,"_

_Dan tangis kyuhyun pecah setelah hankyung menutup pembicaraan mereka , kyuhyun bahkan sampai memukul dadanya yang sangat sesak dan terisak keras , kyuhyu sungguh tak peduli jika saja orang-orang menganggapnya gila karena menagis tersedu di pinggir jalan , kyuhyun sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini , dia ingin membawa semua lukanya kemudian menguburkannya dalam-dalam di suatu tempat yang jauh._

.

.

"apakah suho akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya leeteuk kepada namja seumuran putranya ini , tuan dan nyonya choi dan juga namja yang sangat mereka kenal ini tengah terduduk di sebuah cafetaria di dalam rumah sakit itu,

"dia namja yang kuat aku rasa, ahjuma tidak perlu khawatir , jika ada seorang pendonor sumsum tulang belakang , mungkin saja akan suho akan kembali sehat , aku yakin cucu kalian akan bertahan cukup lama , hanya saja dia masih enggan untuk kembali melihat dunia ," terang nya

Leeteuk mengambil telapak tangan namja dengan pakain dokter itu , air matanya sudah mengalir tak tertahankan , sedang suaminya merangkul pundak rapuh wanita paruh baya ini , "hankyung –ah , ku mohon rawat suho dengan baik , kami tau jika ini merupakan perang batin bagimu , suho adalah sebuah hukuman untuk siwon , biarkan siwon menghadapi ini hingga waktunya tiba, ku mohon hankyung-ah , kau boleh membenci kami dan siwon , tapi kami mohon , rawat suho ,"

"bagaimana dengan ketiga anak adikku ahjuma ,? Sedangkan aku harus merawat cucu kalian yang sekarat ini ,?" tanya hankyung dingin

Pasangan paruh baya itu terdiam

"aku bisa saja membunuh cucu kalian , tapi kyuhyun akan sangat membenciku, tapi kalian dan putra kalian apakah kalian merasakan penderitaan adikku ? apakah kalian mencoba mencarinya selama 17 tahun ini ?" tanya hankyung dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"maaf aku harus pergi ahjuma , ahjusi ,"pamit hankyung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pasangan paruh baya

"kangin-ah , hankyung benar, kita tidak berhak untuk meminta apapun sedangkan kita tidak melakukan apapun untuk membawa kyuhyun kembali walau kita mengetahui dimana kyuhyun selama ini berada dan hidup, kita juga ikut andil dalam penderitaan kyuhyun selama ini ,"

"chagi , bukankah kita juga sudah berniat untuk menebusnya jadi bisakah kita pelan-pelan untuk merengkuh mereka kembali , hankyung kyuhyun mereka juga anak-anak kita, hanya saja kita terlalu lama mengacuhkan mereka,"

"kita akan mendapatkan maaf mereka kan kangin?"tanya leeteuk penuh harap,

"tentu sayang kita akan pelan-pelan,"

.

.

"mom,"panggil si sulung jongki ketika kyuhyun baru saja menaikkan selimut si bungsu yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya

"ada apa jongki , ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada mommy?" tanya kyuhyun lembut

"daddy , dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya jongki tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun terdiam , sedikit rasa gelisah singgah di hatinya

"jongki-ah ,.." ucap kyuhyun yang kemudian di sela oleh jongki lagi

"mom , aku tau jika pria itu menyakiti mommy , tidak pernah menganggap kehadiran mommy di dalam kehidupannya , walau aku , hongki dan juga sehun tidak mengenal sosok nya sebagai daddy kami selama ini ,aku hanya ingin mommy memberi tahu bagaimana sosok seorang choi siwon yang mengalirkan darahnya di dalam tubuh kami di tengah kebencian nya yang tanpa alasan itu pada mommy , bisakah ?" mohon jongki

"jongki , mommy.. hanya,,"

"mom , jebal ..."

.

.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

ING  
wonkyu another story

_._

_._

_._

"_aku hamil siwon-ah ," ucap seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih nya ,_

"_kau yakin dia anakku yoona-ya? Sudah kau pastikan?" tanya siwon sembari memandang kekasihnya , ah bisakah siwon menyebutnya kekasihnya setelah seminggu yang lalu siwon mengetahui jika kekasihnya tengah mengkhianatinya dengan sepupu yang juga bermarga sama dengan dirinya,_

"_apa maksudmu siwon ah, aku hanya tidur denganmu bagaimana bisa kau meragukan anak yang aku kandung ini ,!" marah yoona tak terima_

"_begitu , jadi kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab?" tanya siwon , ada sedikit rasa tak peduli di nada bicara siwon_

"_tidak , aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hubungan pernikahan kau tau , itu sangat membuatku repot," jawab yoona santai_

_Siwon memandang nyalang yoona , entah apa yang membuatnya dulu sangat mendamba yoona menjadi kekasihnya dan sampai menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun bahkan sampai di pernikahannya pun siwon lebih berat memilih yoona daripada istri sahnya , hingga sikap yoona mulai berubah , yeoja itu mempunyai sifat cepat bosan , hidupnya yang terbiasa bebas di luar negeri membuatnya lupa akan tata krama di negrinya sendiri, bukan seperti ini yang di damba siwon, sungguh kali ini siwon sangat menyesal dengan pilihannya_

"_jadi akan kau apakan janin yang ada di perutmu itu?" tanya siwon mulai serius_

"_jika dilihat dari kejelasan hubungan kita , kita sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, dan aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan keinginanmu , jika kau ingin aku mengugurkannya , akan ku lakukan , tapi jika kau menginginkan anak ini tumbuh , aku bisa apa , tapi aku tak ingin repot mengurus nya , kau tau aku masih mempunyai mimpi di modelling jadi setelah anak ini lahir aku akan menetap di paris dengan seunghyun, jadi pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu," ucap yoona santai_

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika kilasan masa lalunya bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya , siwon masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika untuk pertama kalinya siwon membawa suho yang masih berusia 2 hari pulang kerumah orang tuanya , betapa marahnya kedua orangtuanya , anak ini bukan anak kandung siwon , suho anak kandung yoona dan seunghyun sepupunya , siwon entahlah rasa penyesalannya setelah kepergian kyuhyun dengan meninggalkan surat cerai sungguh membuatnya merasa bersalah, seseorang yang di anggapnya rendah , seseorang yang telah di nodai dan di sakitinya kini sudah menyerah karena sikapnya, rasa penyesalan itu dan keinginan untuk membawa kyuhyun kembali , siwon ingin menebus semuanya, siwon sangat ingin.

"suho membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang belakang secepatnya siwon ," tuan choi membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening,

"aku tau , jika golongan darahku sama dengan suho aku bahkan rela menukarkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan dia ayah ," jawab siwon

"apa kau menyesalinya sekarang? Kenapa sejak awak kau tidak membuang saja suho ke panti asuhan , sudah jelas dia bukan darah dagingmu," ucap tuan choi sedikit keras

"tidak ayah ini adalah hukuman untukku , suho yang tuhan kirimkan untuk menebus dosaku di masa lalu , aku akan melakukan apapun untuk suho ayah, walaupun ayah dan ibu membenci kehadirannya, tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku tentang keadaan siwon ayah , aku permisi," ucap siwon mengakhiri pembicaraannya kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang keluarga mansion choi untuk bergegas kerumah sakit,

"kau salah nak , ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi suho walau dia bukan berasal dari darahmu," lirih tuan choi

.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui jongki-ah , tentang daddymu ? bagaimana kehidupan nya di masa lalu , begitukah?" kata kyuhyun memberondong, sungguh kyuhyun tidak ingin anaknya menanyakan semua itu , pertanyaan bagaimana siwon dulu , siwon sudah sangat menyakitinya luar dalam, bahkan kyuhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali,

"maafkan aku mom , sungguh ,, aku hanya ingin tau siapa itu daddy, lelaki yang setiap hari meyambangi kami di sekolah kita dulu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mommy sungguh , aku hanya ingin tau aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ayah seperti teman-temanku di sekolah , tidak hanya aku yang menginginkan ini mom , kami bertiga," jelas jongki pelan pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih terdiam , sungguh dirinya ingin sekali meninggalkan putra sulungnya ini dan mengurung dirinya di kamarnya , sungguh kyuhyun ingin menghindar, tapi tatapan mata jongki dan juga bayangan kesedihan ketiga putranya yang selama seumur hidupnya tidak pernah merasakan mempunyai seorang ayah

"aku selalu mengalihkan hongki dan juga sehun ketika mereka bertanya tentang siapa ayah kami mom, hingga pria itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan jika dia adalah ayah kandung kami , jika boleh aku egois aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan menangis di pelukan daddy mom tapi mengingat bagaimana kami tumbuh bagaimana mommy berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk memelihara kami , sebisa mungkin kami bertiga menepis semua perasaan rindu itu mom , katakan mom , katakan pada kami untuk membencinya mom , jebal katakan itu pada kami , maka kami akan melakukan nya mom," jongki menitikkan air matanya permohonannya ini murni hadir di dalam hatinya, kyuhyun menatap manik mata sendu jongki sungguh hatinya seperti tersayat ketika mendengar permintaan jongki

"tidurlah jongki , mommy sudah lelah , jaljayo jongki," kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan mereka kemudian meninggalkan jongki yang masih terjaga dengan sedikit rasa gusar di hatinya,

"mommy .. jebal..." lirih jongki

.

"suho-ah , betah sekali kau memejamkan matamu hmm, bangunlah sayang , daddy ingin kau melihat pujaan hati daddy yang pernah daddy ceritakan padamu dulu , cepatlah bangun daddy akan membawamu untuk menemuinya , bukankah kau ingin mempunyai saudara hmm, bangunlah , kau akan melihat ketiga saudaramu," monolog siwon pada tubuh suho yang masih setia membatu dan hanya terdengar suara alat-alat penopang kehidupan suho

"kau percaya karma siwon?" tanya seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakang nya

"tidak aku tidak percaya karma sama sekali , ini bukan karma hyung suho bukan sebuah kesalahan dia adalah anugrah untukku," ucap siwon tak terima

"aku tidak mengatakan jika pemuda ini kesalahan choi siwon, karma yang aku maksudkan adalah karma dimana kau merasakan hal yang sama ketika dulu kau menyakiti hati adikku,"

Siwon terdiam

"dapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang segera , dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kyuhyun selamanya, ku mohon," melas siwon pada hankyung ketika sebuah tekanan menghimpitnya untuk melakukan keinginannya membawa kyuhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya

"lihat seorang choi siwon menyerah begitu saja, kau yang egois beberapa waktu yang lalu bertekad untuk membawa kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam keluarga choi sekarang menyerah," hankyung tertawa mengejek

"aku memegang janjimu brengsek ! ingat jika setelah ini kau masih berada di depan ku ataupun kyuhyun , aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri,! Ingat itu siwon !"

.

Hankyung baru saja memasuki rumahnya , dilihatnya lampu dapur masih menyala , dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah terduduk di kursi counterstool dengan sebuah mug di depannya dan terlihat kini dia tengah menikmati sepiring puding dingin,

"masih seperti ini kebiasaanmu , kyuhyunku yang manis," lirih hankyung kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirinya

"masih dengan kebiasaanmu tan kyuhyun, memakan puding tengah malam dengan lemon tea, ada masalah apa hmm," tanya hankyung lembut

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya kemudian menatap kakaknya sejenak

"bisakah hyung menungguku sebentar , puddingku hampir habis ,"

5 menit berselang hingga hankyung menyadari jika setiap kunyahan kyuhyun , kyuhyun berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak turun ,

"hentikan kyu , kau sebenarnya ada apa, katakan pada hyung!" tuntut hankyung

"biarkan aku menemui siwon , aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya hyung ," mohon kyuhyun

"tidak !" tolak hankyung

"aku akan tetap menemuinya walaupun hyung mencegahku , aku ingin menyelesaikan semua yang mengganjal di hatiku 17 tahun ini , aku sungguh ingin semua ini berakhir , dan aku ingin membahagiakan ketiga putraku hyung , mereka..." kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak , mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha mencegah airmata nya keluar dari kedua manik bambinya

"mereka sangat ingin merasakan bagaimana mereka memiliki seorang ayah , jadi biarkan aku menemuinya , setelah semuanya selesai aku berjanji hyung aku tidak akan menemuinya,"

Hankyung terdiam , kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian ,

"maafkan aku hyung ," lirih kyuhyun

.

Hari pertama triplet ini bekerja di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat sekolah mereka , mereka cukup menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung terutama yeoja yang sangat mengagumi triplet bermarga tan ini , hingga seseorang dengan mendorong kursi roda berhenti di depan counter ketiganya

"hyung , bisakah suho memesan minuman berwarna biru seperti mereka ," pinta seorang namja dengan wajah pucat dan selang infus yang masih setia menancap di tangan kirinya yang ringkih,

Ketiga nya terdiam , tak bergeming , mereka tidak mengenal siapa namja berkulit pucat di depannya , namun mereka mengenal siapa namja yang mendorong kursi roda namja muda itu

"bisakah dia memesan minuman itu, dia baru saja terbangun setelah mendengar cerita tentang kalian,..."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n :

huwaaa apa ini ...

cerita nya semakin gak jelas , huhuhu

cerita ini masih panjang, hehe , semoga kalian sabar ne ..

untuk keluarga ku di .. kak vira, kak ryu,suci, kak ellen, ammha, joanbabykyu , dan masih banyak lagi , chap ini untuk kalian

untuk 2 dongsaengku , ang dan there , i miss u so much

dan untuk para readers yang sudi mampir di akun ffn ku dan membaca semua ff ku , thank you so much , dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian , wkwk

akhir kata..

tebarkan cinta wonkyu ,

anyeonggg !


	8. Chapter 8

Ing ,

Wonkyu Another Story

.

.

Triplet dengan marga tan itu terdiam sejenak , mengamati sesosok namja lemah dengan selang infus yang masih tertancap manis di lengan kirinya dan sebuah selang oksigen yang masih setia menjadi penopang hidupnya , namja 15 tahun yang terlihat lemah namun sebuah senyum selalu menghiasi wajah malaikatnya , dalam benak ketiganya mereka membayangkan wajah ibu mereka wajah yang hampir mirip dengan namja lemah ini ,

"bisakah kalian memberikan namja ini sebuah minuman yang di pesannya , dia sangat mengiginkan minuman itu jika kalian tau , bisakah cepat sedikit ?" mohon seorang namja yang masih setia berdiri di belakang kursi roda suho, paman mereka tan hankyung lah yang sebenarnya membuat triplet ini sedikit uhmm shock ,

"paman hankyung , siapa namja ini,?" tanya sehun sedikit penasaran , "dan kenapa paman membawa dia kemari , dia sedang sakit," tanya nya lagi

Hankyung tersenyum ,

"jadi suho , kau harus sehat , mereka bertiga tidak ingin paman dokter membawa mu kemari jika kau masih sakit , hmm .. otte suho, bisakah?" tanya hankyung dengan nada jenaka pada suho , mengusak rambut suho sayang , nampak seperti memberikan kenyamanan ketika paman nya dengan taemin

"hmm , aku berjanji paman aku akan sembuh , tapi bisakah paman membantu untuk sembuh , aku berjanji jika daddy sudah menemukan donor untukku aku akan sembuh dan aku akan kembali kemari sesering mungkin," jawab suho riang

"ne , kau sudah berjanji pada paman , jadi mohon kerjasamanya suho ya..." canda hankyung , dan sebuah senyuman malaikat kembali terukir, ketiga hati namja di depan mereka sedikit tersentil ketika melihat interaksi pamannya dengan suho

"jadi , apa kau jadi memesan bubble blue itu , uhmm suho-ssi," tanya jongki memecah suasana yang sedikit tegang,

"ah hyung , aku ingin tambahan toping choco chip yang banyak , aku akan membayarnya berapapun hyung ," pinta suho

"ne , aku akan menyiapkan nya , nah carilah tempat duduk dulu , dan paman hankyung , paman ingin memesan apa?" tanya jongki

"caramel macciatto , sepiring waffel topping madu dan chese cake , paman akan menunggu kalian di meja 15 , sepertinya pemandangan disana cukup bagus jika di nikmati sore hari ,"

"kami akan menyusul setelah ini paman , waktu istirahat kami akan segere tiba ,.." sahut hongki

"baiklah , paman menunggu kalian,"

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sebuah swalayan di dekat rumah hankyung , rencana nya hari ini kyuhyun akan membuat makan malam sesuai dengan permintaan ketiga putra kembarnya dan juga keponakannya taemin , sungguh kadang kyuhyun merasa sungkan dengan semua fasilitas yang di berikan hyungnya dan juga istrinya , kali ini kyuhyun akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri untuk menopang kehidupannya , entahlah akan menjadi apa , besok adalah rencanya nya untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan dan berbicara dengan kedua kakaknya baik-baik untuk menghindari rasa tersinggung keduanya,

Brukk

"ah mianhae , apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja ketika tidak sengaja menabrak kyuhyun yang tengah memilih sayuran , dan semua belanjaan kyuhyun berhamburan di lantai stand khusus sayuran itu

Namja itu membantu kyuhyun merapikan belanjaan kyuhyun kembali ke dalam keranjang

"aniy , tak apa tuan ,," ucap kyuhyun

"sungguh aku meminta maaf , aku sangat terburu-buru tadi ada sesuatu yang belum ku ambil di stand sayuran , aku sungguh meminta maaf," katanya kembali sembari membungkuknya badannya

"tidak usah merasa sungkan tuan , aku sungguh tak apa, ah mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal itu,"

"ah , kenalkan , aku kim kibum , dan ..." ucap kibum sembari mengulurkan tangan nya dan disambut dengan tulus oleh kyuhyun

"tan kyuhyun , jadi sayuran apa yang kau butuhkan?"

.

Siwon mengendarai audinya menuju kesebuah apartemen di cheongdamdong , kali ini siwon akan menemui sepupunya yang entahlah masihkah siwon ingin mengakuinya sebagai sepupu jika kenyataannya dulu kekasihnya rela meninggalkan nya demi seorang choi seunghyun,

Siwon tidak ingin memasuki apartemen itu , siwon lebih baik menjadi seorang pengecut daripada harus mengorek masa lalunya bersama yoona , bahkan siwon rela berkorban demi seorang anak yang bukan darah dagingnya sendiri , siwon entahlah , kyuhyun dan kisah masa lalunya cukup membuatnya belajar untuk memliki sebuah hati,

Tak lama , seorang namja seumuran dengannya menghampirinya yang kini tengah terduduk di loby apartemen mewah itu, sembari menikmati americano tanpa gula , pria 38 tahun itu menyapa siwon

"kenapa tidak ke apartemenku saja ,?" tanya seunghyun

"tidak , aku disini saja ," jawab siwon singkat

"yoona dan aku sudah berakhir sejak lama siwon , dan ,, bisakah kita lupakan masa lalu kita ,?" tanya seunghyun hati-hati

"aku tau hyung , tapi jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan apapun , aku menemuimu karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu , ini mengenai suho,"

Deg

Seunghyun terdiam , bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab semuanya

"kau tau semuanya hyung , dia siapa dan bukan siapa-siapaku , tapi di masa lalu kalian meninggalkannya padaku , dengan semua ini kalian membuatku menyakiti orang lain," kata siwon dingin , sedikit meminum sedikit americano nya

"anak itu , sekarang menerima hukuman yang harusnya kalian terima , bukankah itu sangat tidak adil , dia yang kalian tinggalkan dulu sekarang tengah sekarat menantikan sebuah keajaiban yang datang kepadanya , tubuh lemah nya dan segala penderitaan yang di tanggungnya cukup membuatku muak dengan semua keadaan ini hyung , kenapa kalian saja yang mati , kenapa harus 'anakku' menerimanya?" tanya siwon dengan nada menyudutkan seunghyun

Sungguh seunghyun sangat malu untuk mengakui ini , di masa lalu ketika keegoisan menguasainya seunghyun bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk yoona , bahkan saat yoona meninggalkan siwon , dia terseyum , dan apa yang sekarang di dapat seunghyun , yoona kembali berkhianat

"apakah dia sudah siuman?" tanya seunghyun , entah apakah ini sebuah pertanyaan yang semestinya di ucapkannya ketika siwon memberitahu keadaan suho

"iya 'anakku' sudah siuman , dan jangan pernah hyung sekalipun mencoba untuk mendekati suho , kerana aku tau kau diam-diam selalu menemuinya jadi ini sebuah ultimatum untuk mu hyung , aku ingin kau menjauh dari suho ,!"

"dia anakku, siwon ku mohon !"

"diam brengsek ! kau menyebutnya anakmu sedangkan sejak dia hadir di dunia kalian berdua meninggalkan nya !"

Seunghyun terdiam

"walaupun suho akan menutup matanya kelak , demi tuhan aku tak akan membiarkan mu menemuinya , sampai sebuah pengorbanan yang seimbang darimu untuk membayar semua penderitaan 'anakku',!"

.

"hmm enak sekali hyung , aku akan menjadikan minuman ini favorite ku , bubble blue , hmm , aku suka ," kata suho riang

"sebenarnya kau terlalu gegabah untuk memfavoritkan salah satu dari 25 jenis minuman enak di cafe ini ," sela sehun

"benarkah hyung , tapi aku suka dengan ini , banyak yang memesan ini tadi ketika aku melihatnya dari luar cafe ini ," jawab suho

"tsk , sudahlah biarkan dia menjadikan minuman itu favoritnya," kata jongki

"jadi , berapa usiamu suho-ssi?" tanya hongki lembut

"15 hyung , kita berbeda 1 tahun ," jawab suho riang , "jadi kalian adalah anak kandung daddy ku ? begitukah...?" tanya suho

Deg

Deg

Keempat namja dengan berbeda usia di depan suho langsung terdiam , apa maksud suho mengatakan semua ini , bukankah hankyung tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang semua ini pada suho , atau mungkinkah siwon sendiri yang menceritakan? Tidak itu sangat tidak mungkin , siwon sengaja merahasiakannya dari suho karena kebencian nya pada sepupu nya sendiri dan ibu kandung suho

"apa maksudmu?" tanya jaongki menuntut

Suho masih terdiam kemudian menikmati kembali minumannya hingga tak bersisa

"hyung deul..." kata suho lirih dengan senyuman malaikat menghiasi wajah pucat pasinya "paman hankyung , aku memang berjanji pada paman untuk sembuh supaya aku bisa terus menikmati minuman buatan hyung-deul ini , dan aku berjanji akan sembuh agar aku bisa melihat hyung dan mommy hyung bersatu dengan daddy , kemudian aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, hehe..." katanya ringan

"apa yang kau katakan pabbo apa maksudnya paman hankyung !" ucap jongki mulai tak nyaman dengan perkataan suho

"suho ya , apa kau sudah selesai menikmati minumanmu , sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum ayahmu kembali dan tidak menemukanmu di kamar mu ," kata hankyung

"hyung deul , maafkan aku dan juga ibuku ... aku berjanji aku akan sembuh dengan cepat dan aku akan kembali ke cafe ini , dan bolehkah suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan mommy nya hyung-deul , aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan nya , aku ingin ... merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu, anyeong..." pamit suho , dan ketiga nya hanya menatap suho dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ada rasa tak rela ketika suho berpamitan

"aku memimpikan mempunyai seorang dongsaeng , dia sangat rapuh..." ucap sehun tiba-tiba , dan keduanya hanya menatap sehun heran

"aku harap hyung juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku,"

.

"hay siwon hyung , kau menunggu lama ,?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kantornya di lantai 3 sebuah restauran terkenal di distrik ilsan,

"10 menit dan itu tidak terlalu lama , aku sedikit bersantai diruanganmu, ah apa kabar paman dan bibi di los angeles ? sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya," ucap siwon basa basi

"mereka baik dan mereka masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di yayasan kanker disana , dan apa kabarmu hyung , ah aku sudah membaca kontrak yang hyung tawarkan itu, jadi apa kita akan membahas nya sekarang atau ,"

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu kibum , aku ingin membawamu kesebuah cafe di dekat inha university," ajak siwon

"baiklah , tunggu aku hyung , aku akan mencari beberapa dokumen yang akan kita bahas nanti, five minute , okay.." ucap kibum

"sure , aku akan menunggumu di bawah , dongsaeng-ah ..."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n :

anyeong haseo ..

hehhe , semakin gak ngertikan sama ceritanya hehe , jadi kita tebak-tebakan , cafe siapa yang akan di kunjungi oleh siwon dan kibum ? apakah cafe milik kakak ipar kyuhyun atau cafe tempat triplet itu bekerja sambilan ? coba tebak , hehe

dan siapa kibum , author akan jelaskan di chap depan , jadi semoga kalian masih betah karena yah rencana cerita ini bakal kayak sinetron TBNH yang uda 1000 ep lebih , wkwk ..

berikan review kalian ne , itu adalah vitamin buat author walaupun itu hanya satu review aja hehhe..

akhirkata , always suppor wonkyu , still waiting siwon sampek dia balik lagi dari wamil , dan believe in wonkyu ne .. anyeong..


	9. Chapter 9

Triplet tan ini baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan partime mereka , masih pukul 6 sore dan mereka masih malas untuk kembali ke mansion keluarga tan , taemin sudah mencari mereka , katanya di rumah tak teman , bibi mereka belum pulang ada acara di sebuah hotel yang memboking katering milik nya , sedang kyuhyun ditugasi menjaga cafe. Jongki, hongki dan sehun berhenti disebuah rumah sakit pemerintah tempat pamannya bekerja,

"sebenarnya aku membenci rumah sakit, kalian tau alasannya kan ," ucap jongki membuka pembicaraan

"yah karena hyung badung dan membuat mommy khawatir karena lengan hyung yang patah," sambung jongki

"dan setelah itu hyung bersumpah akan membenci rumah sakit karena dokter disana menyiksa hyung dengan memasang pen untuk menyambung tulang hyung," sambung si bungsu

"bukan hanya itu , aku trauma dengan jarum suntik , aku bersumpah lebih baik patah tulang sekali lagi daripada harus disuntik," jongki menyambung

"ah sudahlah, ah hyung jadi kita akan masuk tanpa membawa apa-apa?" tanya hongki

"aku tidak tau jong , kau kan biasanya yang suka menjenguk temanmu," jawab jongki

Keduanya kini mengalihkan atensinya pada simaknae yang tengah asik melihat sebuah toko makanan tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu, makanan cepat saji dengan brand terkenal didunia, merasa diperhatikan di bungsu akhirnya menoleh

"aku lapar dan aku ingin hotdog dan segelas cola diet, bagaimana kalau kita kesana dulu hyung-deul?" tanya sehun

"baik kita kesana , aku kira kita bisa membawakan suho sepotong hotdog dan cola diet juga , aku yakin seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan nikmatnya makanan sampah itu," kata jongki cuek

"bagaimana jika paman tau," kini si bungsu menimpali

"dan mommy akan membunuh kita jika dia tau kita makan makanan sampah, hyung tidak ingat kalau sehun pernah alergi acar timun dan membuat sehun sesak napas dan hidungnya merah selama sebulan," kali ini hongki berpendapat

"ah hongki hyung , hotdog kan tidak ada acarnya dan mommy tidak akan tau jika kita tidak bilangkan," jawab si bungsu

"kau tau mommy bahkan tau kita pernah minum soju walau kita sudah menyikat gigi berkali-kali, tidak sehun tidak jongki hyung , kita cari yang lain saja, oke" putus hongki

"kau memang duplicate mommy hyung kau menyebalkan," sehun merajuk sebal

"sebenarnya hotdog lebih baik dari ramen , ah tapi sudahlah, kita tetap kesana , dan kau hongki kau bisa memesan makanan yang lainnya mengerti , aku sudah sangat lapar, ayo sehuna !"

"yey ! jongki hyung yang terbaik !" riang sehun

"cieh kalian menyebalkan !" sebal hongki dan kemudian mengikuti langkah saudara kembarnya ke restauran hotdog itu

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk termenung disalah satu sudut cafe nya, lebih tepatnya cafe milik hyungnya, pertemuannya dengan siwon dan kibum tadi siang cukup mengusik pikirannya,

Flashback ,

"kyu , aku akan mengawasi team catering di hotel clinton , kakak titip cafe ini ya," pamit heechul

"kau jangan khawatir kakak ipar , aku akan menjaga cafe ini, aku akan membaritahu anak-anak nanti," jawab kyuhyun,

"aku pergi kyu,"

Tak lama berselang , kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan meja kasir dan tengah melayani pembayaran salah satu pelanggannya tak mengetahui jika seseorang yang pernah atau mungkin masih menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya tengah berdiri didepan counternya

"selamat datang , ada yang bisa..." kyuhyun sontak terdiam ,

"ah kyuhyun-ssi , kau bekerja disini, astaga ini suatu kebetulan," sapa kibum ceria,

Sedang seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang kibum masih terdiam sama seperti kyuhyun,

"ah , ne aku bekerja disini, baiklah kibum-ssi kau ingin memesan apa ?" tanya kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar lcd yang akan mencatat pesanan kibum ,

"siwon hyung , kau diam saja , bukankah hyung yang sangat antusias sekali ingin makan siang disini," tanya kibum

"bisakah aku memesan..."

"americano dan wafel madu," kyuhyun memutus ucapan siwon dan langsung mencatatnya di layar lcdnya,

"wah kyuhyun-ssi kau tau makanan kesukaan hyungku, apa hyungku sering kemari," tanya kibum penasaran

"aku duduk disudut sana kibum , aku duluan," ucap siwon sembari menunjukkan sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang mengarah langsung dengan pemandangan halaman universitasnya dulu

"ah maafkan hyungku kibum-ssi, dia memang seperti itu, ah aku pesan steak ayam dan jus melon dan aku dengar setiap kamis cafe ini akan memberikan kami camilan gratis," tanya kibum basa basi

"ne kibum-ssi kami tidak akan melupakan itu, tunggulah 10 menit pelayan akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian," jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah terima kasih,"

Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafasnya yang sempat tercekat beberapa saat, darimana siwon tau cafe ini, sungguh jauh dilubuk hatinya kyuhyun sangat merindukan siwon, tapi tidak hati siwon bukan miliknya sejak dahulu, siwon sudah dengan kehidupannya kyuhyun tidak ingin sakit itu ada lagi,

"jaesung-ah , tolong gantikan aku sebentar aku akan ke toilet dulu," pinta kyuhyun pada salah satu pegawai cafe ,

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki toilet dikejutkan dengan siwon yang kini tengah berdiri di depan washtable dan sepertinya habis membasuk wajahnya, kyuhyun ingin keluar tapi kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja , kyuhyun menguatkan dalam hati jika siwon tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya dan dirinya dan siwon adalah sebuah serpihan dimasa lalu yang tidak seharusnya ada ,

Kyuhyun menyalakan kran di washtable, siwon memperhatikan perubahan sikap kyuhyun yang kaku, jujur saja siwon bahkan merasakan hal yang sama seperti kyuhyun dan siwon harus menjalankan tujuannya, ya tujuannya yang dengan sengaja ingin mendekati namja yang masih sah menjadi istrinya itu,

"sudah 17 tahun , bagaimana kabarmu kyuhyun?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun bergetar , ada rasa trauma merasuk didalam dirinya, siwon yang menyiksanya secara lahir dan batin diwaktu dulu,

Kyuhyun bersingut mundur

"siwon , aku baik , aku pergi ..." jawab kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari siwon namun sebelum sempat tubuhnya beranjak dari toilet itu , cekalan tangan siwon meraih lengannya

"lepaskan aku choi siwon," melas kyuhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutannya dan mata yang sudah mengembun,

Siwon bergeming , seakan tuli dengan rasa ketakutan kyuhyun ,

"ku mohon hyung , lepaskan aku ," isak kyuhyun yang kini air matanya sudah tumpah,

Biarkan siwon egois kali ini , siwon menarik lengan kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, kyuhyun meronta dibalik dekapan siwon ,

"lepaskan aku , jebal ,, aku tidak akan hadir di kehidupanmu lagi siwon hyung ku mohon , biarkan aku pergi ," ucap kyuhyun disela isakkannya

"tidak kyuhyun, aku tidak akan melepasmu kali ini , sekalipun hyungmu membunuhku," ucap siwon yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun di dalam toilet

"appo hyung appo ..." isak kyuhyun yang kini terduduk dilantai kamar mandi

Flashback end

"kau melamun ?" tanya seseorang yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya dihadapannya , namja yang tadi siang berkunjung di cafe nya

"kibum-ssi, kau datang lagi" tanya kyuhyun balik

Kibum tersenyum lembut , namja dengan killer smile ini rupanya mulai tertarik dengan kyuhyun

"berapa usiamu kyu ?" tanya kibum

"35 tahun," jawab kyuhyun singkat

"ah kau harus memanggilku hyung , aku 2 tahun diatasmu, panggil aku hyung arra , ah kenapa melamun eoh," tanya kibum lagi

"aniyo.. aku sedang lelah saja dan aku beristirahat sebentar hyung , dan hyung kenapa kesini lagi?"

"eh , apa tidak boleh aku kemari , rasa-rasanya hyungku sangat berjasa kali ini , karena mempertemukanmu kembali denganku," kata kibum

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan kibum ini,

"ap hyung ingin minum sesuatu , aku akan mentraktir hyung,"

"bolehkan aku memesan americano dingin, jika aku tak merepotkanmu kyuhyun" kata kibum

"baiklah akan kubuatkan tunggu sebentar hyung ," kemudian kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan kibum menuju ke pantri yang berdekatan dengan meja kasir

"kyuhyun , rasanya aku mulai tertarik padamu," gumam kibum kemudian membuka laptopnya dan mulai memeriksa pekerjaannya kembali

.

.

"kalian sudah menyembunyikan makanannya dengan baik,?" tanya jongki pada hongki dan sehun ,

"sudah hyung jangan cerewet , kita harus menemui paman hankyung dulu , kita kan tidak tau kamar suho dilantai berapa," kata sehun

"kau bodoh ya maknae , bahkan kita juga tidak tau kantor paman hankyung dilantai berapa eoh , tsk..." hongki mulai berdecak sebal,

"kalian , berikan ponselmu hongki," pinta jongki yang kemudian hongki menyerahkan ponselnya , namun belum sempat jongki menelpon pamannya , tiba-tiba hankyung menyapanya di loby

"anak-anak, kalian kemari , ah pasti kalian mau menemui suho , benarkan?" tanya hankyung,

"ah paman , bolehkah?" tanya hongki kali ini

"tentu saja, ayo paman dan suho berada di lantai yang sama ,"

Mereka bersama dengan hankyung menuju kelantai 13 dimana disana dipusatkan untuk pasien penderita kanker seperti suho,

"nah , ini kamarnya , biasanya suho sedang membaca buku nya , kalian bisa menghiburnya mungkin, paman akan memeriksa beberapa pasien , dan jam sembilan nanti kalian harus sudah pulang," ucap hankyung

"baiklah paman, dan bisakah paman merahasiakan pada mommy jika kami bermain di rumah sakit , kami belum siap menceritakan semua ini pada mommy," pinta hongki

"baiklah , asal kalian tidak membantah apa yang paman perintahkan , jam 9 kalian harus pulang,"

"arraso !" jawab mereka bebarengan

Grekkkkk

Suho yang sedang membaca buku perhatiannya teralihkan ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka , mata bambi suho berbinar

"hyung-deul !" pekik suho

"sttttt... kau bisa membangunkan semua pasien di lantai ini dengan teriakanmu suho," ucap jongki

"aku senang kalian datang, ini kejutan hyung, paman hankyung yang membawa kalian kemari,?' tanya suho

"tidak , kami kebetulan saja lewat," jawab jongki singkat

Suho mengangguk mengerti

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan , alih-alih memeriksa apakah ada cctv diruangan ini,

"ah suho , apa kau lapar?" tanya sehun

"hmm, aku lapar hyung," jawab suho dengan raut wajah sedih

Sehun melirik meja disamping suho yang masih utuh makananya

"kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan?" tanya sehun lagi,

"aku bosan hyung, bukan karena tidak enak , aku hanya ingin makan ditemani oleh seseorang, biasanya suster mirin menemani tapi kata suster anna suster mirin sedang merawat anaknya yang sakit, huuf , aku ingin makan hotdog hyung itu yang ada disebarang rumah sakit ini, tapi paman hankyung tidak memberiku ijin , katanya banyak mengandung bahan pengawet, huuff, aku kan tidak pernah makan makanan itu," adu suho

"jadi jika kami memberi hotdog kau mau jaga rahasia tidak?" tanya sehun

Suho mengangguk antusia dengan mata berbinar

"kalau sampai paman hankyung tau kami memberimu hotdog , paman akan memarahi kami nanti,"

"aku berjanji hyung , hyung bisa mempercayai aku,"

"arra , ini..." sehun membarikan hotdog yang disembunyikannya didalam tas pada suho , suho menerimanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

"rasanya aku ingin menangis, huweeeeeee... terima kasih hyung..." ucap sehun dengan ekspresi yang lucu, merengek gembira menurut ketiganya dan itu sangat menggemaskan, wajah pucatnya kesakitannya meruntuhkan sakit hati triplet kyuhyun ini, seorang adik , yah mereka menganggapnya adik yang akan mereka lindungi

"tsk .. cengeng.. cepat habiskan," kata si sulung

Suho menghapus air matanya kemudian mengarahkan hotdog itu kemulutnya, mengigitnya dengan air mata yang masih menuruni mata bulan sabitnya

"ini enak sekali , aku akan mengingatnya ,hiks ,, gomawo hyung-deul .. gomawoyo ,"

Jongki memeluk suho kemudian disusul hongki dan sehun

"kau adik kecil kami , berjanjilah untuk sembuh jangan ada kata menyerah , kami ingin kau hidup kemudian kau bisa bermain dengan kami, jangan pernah mengucapkan kata mati lagi mengerti adik nakal," kata jongki

"hiks.. ne hyung.. ne..."

Tanpa mereka katahui jika ada sepasang suami istri yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan bercucuran air mata,

"bukankah mereka seperti malaikat?" tanya hankyung pada sepasang suami istri itu,

Perhatian pasangan suami istri yang merupakan mantan majikan orangtua hankyung dan kyuhyun ini teralihkan,

"kalian apakah menyesali semuanya? Kalian sangat terlambat untuk merengkuh cucu kandung kalian bukan , merasa bersalah?" cecar hankyung

"suho lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian tidak dengan ketiga keponakanku, aku permisi," ucap hankyung kemudian berlalu

"kangin oppa, hankyung berkata benar, kita selama ini sudah mengabaikan suho , kita sudah mengabaikan malaikat yang sedang terluka itu,"

"tidak hanya suho sayang tapi mereka berempat terluka karena kita dan putra kita,"

.

.

a/n :

anyeong ,

sebelumnya maafkan saya ne , karena saya rasa update kali ini alurnya muter-muter dan wonkyu momentnya kurang, tadinya hasrat meletup-letup pas dikamar mandi ee waktu pegang laptop malah buyar semua , salahkan keponakan saya yang seenak jidatnya bikin saya esmoni, eh emosi karena mereka bertiga buat maenan laptop saya dan file yang uda separo jalan hilang, mood ilang abis itu buyar hehe tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan sekuat tenaga menulis ini, semoga kalian menerimanya *bow*

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, basher silahkan juga meninggalkan jejaknya juga saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu sudah membaca ff saya , saya sangat tersanjung jika iya .. hehe , abaikan

gomayo semua , saranghae


	10. Chapter 10

_Bagaimana kelak aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka ketika mereka lahir kedunia nanti , aku takut hyung aku takut , bagaimanapun sekarang walau aku sakit aku akan tetap mencintaimu ,_

Pagi musim dingin ,

Hujan dipagi hari , seperti biasa pagi sehabis bangun tidur kyuhyun akan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya membersihkan diri kemudian menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga buah hatinya , namun pagi sedikit berbeda , hyungnya sudah duduk di ruang makan rumah kecilnya , sembari menikmati minuman kesukaannya , americano tanpa gula , ah kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan seseorang , tidak kyuhyun tidak boleh terlalu terhanyut dengan masa lalunya yang perlahan kembali datang ,

"hyung , sejak kapan hyung kemari , kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk di raciknya menjadi sebuah makanan untuk ketiga anaknya yang sangat unik dalam selera makanannya,

"sejam yang lalu , tadinya hyung bersama kakak iparmu tapi kakak iparmu sepertinya harus meninggalkan rumah ini karena kau tau keponakan manjamu jika terbangun dan heechul tidak langsung menghampirinya bibirnya itu akan maju beberapa centi dan ngambek seharian ," cerita heechul sembari terkekeh pelan membanyangkan sikap putra satu-satunya yang manja

"taemin suruhlah makan disini hyung , aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng sembunyi seperti kesukaannya, taemin sangat mirip sekali dengan sehun , dia sangat menyukai nasi goreng sembunyi buatanku," ucap kyuhyun sembari memotong beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dibuatnya menjadi sarapan pagi , nasi goreng sembunyi , mungki maksud kyuhyun adalah nasi goreng yang disembunyikannya didalam gulungan telur dadar tipis ,

"aku akan memberitahu taemin setelah ini," jawab hankyung santai

Sejenak mereka terdiam , kemudian kyuhyun menghampiri hyungnya dengan sepiring roti bakar dengan selai srikaya kesukaan hyungnya

"makanlah hyung , aku tau hyung akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi sebelumnya bantu aku untuk membangunkan ketiga keponakan nakal hyung setelah ini,"

"sebenarnya hyung tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa kyuhyun , hanya saja hyung ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi makam kedua orangtua kita di gwangju akhir pekan ini, kau belum mengenalkan ketiga putramu kepada appa dan umma ,"

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang

"hyung , aku sudah mengajak mereka , aku sudah mengenalkan mereka kepada appa dan umma semenjak mereka berusia 5 tahun, tsk .. aku yakin hyung tidak ingin mengatakan ini saja , cepat katakan," paksa kyuhyun

Hankyung menghampiri adiknya, mengacak surai madu kyuhyun sayang

"berjanjilah kau akan bahagia , hanya saja maafkan hyung karena hyung tidak ingin kau kembali terluka,"

"apa maksud hyung?!" tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti

Hankyung hanya menghendikkan bahu cuek kemudian menghampiri meja makan lagi membawa sepiring roti bakar buatan kyuhyun kemudian berlalu keluar dari rumah kyuhyun

"hyung !"

"terima kasih untuk roti bakarmu saengie , hyung akan menyuruh taemin kemari dan sarapan dengan kalian," jawab hankyung ambigu kemudian berlalu

.

Pagi ini siwon berencana untuk mengunjungi suho , salahkan saja pekerjaannya semalam yang sangat menyita waktunya hingga dini hari, namun kali ini sebelum siwon menemui suho ada seseorang yang akan ditemuinya , dia ibu kandung suho , kim yoona

Entahlah kenapa siwon ingin menemui mantan kekasihnya itu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu ,

Green Light Departemen store ,

Kyuhyun sedang memenuhi sebuah undangan teman yang baru saja dikenalnya , siapa lagi jika bukan kim kibum , namja berusia 37 tahun itu kini tengah mengadakan pameran lukisannya disebuah hall didalam pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dikorea ini, sungguh kyuhyun tak ingin menghadiri acara ini namun kibum terus merengekinya untuk datang diacara perdananya ini dengan undangan vvip di tangannya,

Dengan stelan musim dingin , baju rajut berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana panjang berbahan katun berwarna cream dan sebuah mantel coklat gelap dan sebuah syal rajut melingkar di leher nya , kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis sekarang sedikit banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan sedikit memperhatikannya yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu hall itu, hingga seseorang menghampirinya ,

"hay kyu , kenapa tidak masuk hm ?" tanya seseorang dengan killer smile yang jarang di tunjukkanya kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, sangat tampan batin kyuhyun

"ah kibum hyung , aku hanya bingung aku tak pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini, maafkan aku," sesal kyuhyun

Kibum tersenyum , kemudian mengusap surai madu kyuhyun lembut ,

"tak apa , aku sudah menunggumu daritadi jadi ayo kita masuk , kau tamu spesial untukku , aku akan menunjukkan karya terbaikku, kau pasti suka , kkaja..." ajak kibum kemudian mengajak kyuhyun untuk memasuki ruang pameran

.

Seorang yeoja tengah berdiri disebuah lukisan abstrak dengan sentuhan artistik didepannya , entah apa yang dipikirkannya mendalami lukisan itu atau mungkin berfikir lukisan yang tak berbentuk itu kenapa mahal sekali harganya, entahlah

Disebalahnya berdiri seseorang yang juga memandangi lukisan abstrak tersebut

"aku akan mengambil anakku dan membawanya bersamaku ke paris untuk menjalani pengobatan," kata yeoja itu tanpa basa basi

Namja yang berdiri disebalahnya tersenyum tipis , tidak tepatnya menyeringai

"kenapa kau tersenyum eoh?" sahut yeoja itu tak suka

"kau sangat menggelikan yoona-ssi, kau dulu membuangnya padaku dan setelah nya kau ingin mengambilnya , kau sama brengseknya dengan seunghyun," kata siwon datar dengan nada menusuk

Yoona nama yeoja itu menghadapkan badannya pada siwon memandang siwon benci dan penuh kemarahan

"dia anakku , bukan anakmu siwon!" katanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Siwon tiba-tiba mencengkram dagu yoona kasar

"kau tak lebih dari seonggok kotoran dimasa lalu yoona, dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan akan membawa suho bersamamu setelah kau buang dan memilih bersama dengan hyungku , kau gila yoona otakmu sudah tak bisa kau gunakan dengan baik," kembali siwon mencerca yoona dengan kata-kata tanjamnya

"aku akan tetap mengambilnya , kau tak berhak !" marah yoona

Siwon kemudian tertawa lirih , dia sudah sangat muak dengan wanita ini,

"seujung rambut saja kau menyentuh suho , aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu sendiri dari dunia ini yoona , kau sudah tak berguna bagiku , bahkan aku bisa memusnahkanmu saat ini juga ," geram siwon

"kau mau membalas dendam karena aku mengkhianatimu begitukah !" pekik yoona tak suka , wanita ini sungguh tak tau malu berteriak didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa pengunjung pameran ini

"ya kau benar , aku sedang membalas dendam jika kau tau dan kalian berdua akan membayarnya , kalian yang telah menghancurkan semua kepercayaanku kalian menusukku dengan sangat kejamnya dan kalian membuang anak malang ini hanya dengan alasan bayi itu sangat merepotkan karena terlahir tidak dengan fisik yang sehat, sial ! kalian adalah orangtua brengsek yang pernah aku temui !" marah siwon

"bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri choi siwon ! kau lebih memilihku daripada istri sahmu yang sudah kau nodai sebelum kalian menikah dan meninggalkan nya hanya demi seorang kim yoona, hmm , apa kau tak lebih dari seorang brengsek sama seperti ku dan juga seunghyun," ucap yoona sarkas

Siwon menggeram terdiam, marah siwon sangat marah , siwon tau kesalahannya,

Sial

Bathin siwon ,

Prok prok prok

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dari belakang siwon dan yoona ,

Seseorang yang sangat membenci siwon dan berjanji akan membunuh siwon dengan tangannya sendiri,

Sembari mendorong kursi roda , yang ternyata seseorang yang duduk dikursi roda itu adalah suho

Yoona menutup mulutnya , tangisnya mulai pecah ketika melihat putranya untuk pertama kalinya ,

"drama yang sangat indah , suho ya , kau melihat sebuah pertunjukan yang indah , kau suka nak ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan ini merawatnya secara intens dirumah sakit

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat paman dokter yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik , sebuah senyuman manis diberikan padanya

"paman dokter , bisakah paman dokter membawa suho berkeliling melihat lukisan yang lain , sepertinya suho sudah merusak perbincangan orangtua suho , bisakah paman?" mohon suho dengan mimik wajah dibuat seceria mungkin

"suho-ya ini mama nak , ini mama mu nak ," ucap yoona yang sekarang perlahan menghampiri suho nya,

Yoona menangkup pipi tirus suho , rasa bersalah menggelanyuti hatinya , membuang suho dan mengabaikannya 17 tahun lalu hanya untuk sebuah kesenangan dimasa mudanya dulu , dan sekarang apalah arti kesuksesannya ketika rasa bersalah tiba-tiba bergelanyut didalam dirinya dan menghantuinya selama 17 tahun ini,

Suho tersenyum ,

Menyentuh tangkupan tangan yoona yang masih berada dipipinya

"aku tau kau adalah ibuku, aku tau semuanya alasan kenapa kau mengabaikanku , aku cukup mengerti, maafkan aku karena terlahir didunia ini , jika saja diawal kau memusnahkanku kau tak akan membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan,"

Tangan yoona terlepas dari pipi suho , sungguh dirinya seperti tertampar sekarang anak yang tengah sekarat ini seakan mengerti semuanya suho menempatkan dirinya menjadi sebuah kesalahan dan menanggung dosa orangtuanya sekarang

"mama , ya kau adalah mama ku , terima kasih karena merawatku selama sembilan bulan didalam kandunganmu , dan membawaku melihat dunia yang sangat indah ini , mempunyai daddy yang sangat menyayangiku walau dia tau aku bukan anak kandungnya, mama biarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini , ku mohon pergilah ma, aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi penebus dosa orangtuaku, biarkan aku membayarnya disisa hidupku , biarkan aku bahagia dengan daddy jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi ma ," kata suho tenang dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajah pucatnya

Yoona semakin terisak , siwon tak bergeming , dan hanya menangis didalam diamnya ,

"mama dan daddy dimasa lalu mungkin adalah sepasang kekasih yang tiba-tiba saja hubungan kalian terganggu dengan sebuah keadaan yang diciptakan oleh haraboji dan halmoni choi, maafkan mereka ku mohon , mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kehidupan kalian, namun ternyata semua itu membuat daddy semakin merasakan sebuah kemarahan dan akhirnya memilihmu mama, jadi mama ku mohon pergilah , lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertatap muka bukan , maafkan aku , aku sudah membayarnya dengan memanggilmu mama , harusnya aku marah karena kau membuangku tapi aku kali ini sangat berterima kasih karena kau membawaku kedunia ini,"

"paman dokter , bawa suho melihat yang lain ne , jebal..." mohon suho

"ne , suho ayo kita lihat yang lain," ajaknya kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu berlalu

"sial , kenapa dia begitu baik , harusnya dia tidak lahir kedunia .. hiks .. suho .. maafkan mama , maafkan mama," isak yoona keras dia sungguh tak mempedulikan banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka,

Siwon masih berdiri di tempat yang sama , kedua manik matanya bersiborok dengan seorang yang pernah menjadi penyesalan terdalamnya , dia menatap siwon dan yoona dengan kedua manik mata yang mulai dengan derasnya mengalir dikedua manik matanya

"kyu ..." lirih siwon seperti angin , hampir tak terdengar

.

"pameran yang hyung buat sangat bagus , dan terima kasih untuk ini," kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah souvenir yang khusus dibuat kibum untuknya , sebuah gelas kemarik dengan mozaik yang membentuk sosok seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya ketika pertama kali bertemu disupermarket beberapa minggu yang lalu, "ini sangat bagus hyung , terima kasih, baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung , galke..." pamit kyuhyun pada kibum

"hmm, hati-hati dijalan kyuhyun , akhir minggu ini hyung akan mengunjungi cafemu , jadi hyung akan menagih janjimu yang akan membuatkan hyung cappucino buatmu itu ,"

"baiklah ingatkan aku jika aku lupa hyung , aku pamit,"

Dan kyuhyun berlalu dari hall itu pikirannya kembali melayang pada peristiwa yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya, sebuah kenyataan yang sangat sulit diterimanya oleh pikirannya,

Grep

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah cekalan tangan yang berada dilengan kanannya,

"kyuhyun..."

.

.

"suho ingin ke cafe nya jongki hyung , hongki hyung dan sehun hyung paman, kali ini biarkan suho membeli buble blue lagi , jebal paman,?" mohon suho dengan puppy eyesnya

"tidak suho , kau akan kena flu lagi seperti seminggu yang lalu," tolak hankyung

"tidak pakai es kalau begitu, ya paman" suho mencoba menawar

"tidak suho , memangnya paman tidak tau apa yang kau makan seminggu yang lalu hmm , ketiga hyung nakalmu itu memberikanmu hotdog dan soda diet , aniya ini hukumanmu karena tidak mematuhi pesanku," tolak hankyung yang kini baru saja mengganti infus suho

Suho menyebilkan bibirnya sebal

"arra arra , suho tidak makan itu lagi , suho akan terus meminum obat itu sampai suho bosan, arra jika itu maunya paman dokter arra arra," marah ya suho marah , tapi marah dengan gaya menggemaskan seperti itu bagaimana hankyung tidak luluh

Hankyung mencubit hidung bangir suho , hankyung sangat menyayangi suho seperti anaknya sendiri, sebenci apapun dirinya dengan siwon dan keluarga siwon namun dengan memanfaatkan suho itu bukanlah hal yang tepat, kemaren dia hanya menggertak siwon saja , dia bahkan masih punya hati dibalik kebenciannya, walau kenyataanya suho bukan darah daging siwon yang sebenarnya

"sakit ," aduh suho

"berjanjilah pada paman , jangan makan makanan sampah itu lagi , kau boleh menerima makanan apapun dari ketiga hyung nakalmu itu, tapi tidak makanan sampah itu , mengerti, daya tahan tubuhmu tidak sanggup menerima makanan seperti itu suho, arrachi?!"

Suho diam

Masih marah ternyata, sangat menggemaskan

"arra , paman tidak akan memaksamu berjanji , ya sudah paman pergi sendiri saja , padahal paman ingin sekali memakan ayam goreng madu , ah lapar sekali," hankyung mencoba menggoda suho

"yakh ! paman arra aku berjanji, baiklah – baiklah, aku akan mematuhi paman,!" suho menyerah

"hahahahha,, baiklah tidurlah dulu nanti paman bangunkan pukul 4 sore nanti,, kemudian kita akan ketempat ketiga hyung nakalmu itu,"

.

"selamat siang , anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya hongki ketika mendapati sepasang manula berusia 50 tahunan keatas tengah menatapnya ,

"permisi , anda ingin memesan apa , ahjuma ahjusi?" tanya hongki pelan

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya dua manula itu kembali memperhatikan rentetan menu dengan berbagai varian

"hari ini ada yang bisa kau rekomendasikan anak muda?" tanya kangin membuka pembicaraan

"ah , hari ini ada ayam goreng madu dan juga jus kiwi, ahjusi juga bisa mendapatkan bonus kue chiffon jika ahjusi memesan 2 porsi sekaligus," kata hongki menjelaskan

"baiklah kami ambil rekomendasimu," jawab kangin

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ahjusi," ucap hongki "jongki hyung 2 porsi ayam goreng madu dan bonusnya 2 chiffon, sehun-ah jus kiwi 2 ," ucap hongki ,

Tak lama kemudian kuda kembar itu keluar membawa pesanan yang di minta hongki

"chiffon nya akan diantar sehun jongki, karena kita sedang memanggangnya," kata jongki

"dan ini jus kiwi nya , aku kembali kebelakang hyung," ucap sehun kali ini

"jadi ahjusi totalnya 200 won, bonusnya akan diantarkan kemeja ahjusi,"

"baiklah terima kasih,"

Disudut ruangan itu sepasang suami istrinya merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalahnya, ini kali pertamanya mereka bertatap muka langsung dengan ketiga cucu kandungnya,

"mereka mirip sekali dengan siwon, jongki dia sangat mirip dengan siwon, hongki dan sehun mereka perpaduan keduanya," ucap leeteuk membuka pembicaraan

"andai kita mencari mereka lebih awal kangin-ah , maka tidak akan terjadi seperti ini ," sesal leeteuk

"kita hanya tengah larut dengan kekacauan yang diciptakan siwon waktu itu , kemarahan kita , entahlah teukie, aku pun sangat menyesal,"

"aku ingin mendengar mereka memanggil kita kakek dan nenek," leeteuk mulai menangis

"sudahlah teukie , ku mohon,"

"kita harus menebus kesalahan kita kangin-ah,"

"ya itu harus kita lakukan, harus teuki,"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n :

anyeong

chap 10 update , wkwk

undah sampai sini aja ya mentok udahan, wkwk

sibuk sekali sama kerjaan dan ide nya lagi kabur kemana-mana

semoga kalian suka , tapi kalo gak suka ya apa boleh buat close aja

untuk cerita yang lain, lagi on process ya guys ,

akhir kata , tinggalkan jejak kalian ne ,

i love u all

anyeong ...


	11. Chapter 11

_Aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi , yah aku rasa.._

_Aku tidaklah secantik dia siwon hyung , aku namja yang hanya kebetulan memiliki kelebihan dalam hidupku, kau tidak akan malu mengakuinya didepan umum , dia sempurna , sesempurna kodratnya , aku ? entahlah , bagaimana aku menyalahkanya jika aku diberikan ruang ajaib didalam tubuhku,_

_Aku takut, ketika bayangan masa lalu menghampiriku, aku tidak menyalahkan kekasaranmu padaku , walau tidak pernah sedikitpun kau melukai fisikku tapi hati ini sudah terluka parah, aku mencoba membutakan luka itu demi buah hati kita , tidak aku rasa aku tak pantas menyebutnya buah hati kita karena katamu ini hanya anakku, ya hanya anakku_

.

"kyuhyun..." panggil kibum

Kyuhyun menoleh ,

"kau melupakan syalmu ," lanjut kibum sembari menyerahkan syal merah maroon milik kyuhyun

"ahhh, gomawo hyung , aku sangat asik melihat lukisan sampai melupakan syalku , gomawo ," kata kyuhyun membalas kebaikan kibum

"sama-sama kyuhyun , nah cepatlah pulang , aku kembali kedalam,"

"baiklah hyung , galke ..." pamit kyuhyun lagi,

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mall tempat diadakan pameran lukisan yang kibum selenggarakan, sejenak kyuhyun terlintas adegan yang baru beberapa waktu lalu terjadi , sebuah kenyataan yang memukulnya telak ,

"keadaan ini sungguh membingungkanku, tuhan, aku mohon aku hanya ingin semua ini selesai , aku lelah tuhan,"lirih kyuhyun

Tak lama kyuhyun sampai disebauh halte, petang ini suasana jalan sungguh sangat lenggang , ternyata bis yang di tunggu kyuhyun sudah berlalu 5 menit yang lalu dan dia harus bersabar menunggu bis yang akan datang selanjutnya, mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya , kyuhyun sedikit bersandar di halte bus tempatnya menunggu ,

"bisa kita bicara ," seseorang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya,

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri , dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya duduk disebelahnya, kyuhyun hanya terdiam , hatinya mendesir ngilu,

"sudah sangat lama , 17 tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau ternyata seorang yang pandai bersembunyi," katanya lagi mencoba memecah keheningan

"aku senang melihatmu sehat , dan tidak berubah sama sekali , kau masih seperti kyuhyun yang dulu , kyuhyun yang pertama kali aku kenal ," lagi dia masih mencoba meraih perhatian kyuhyun yang bergeming menatapnya, manik kyuhyun sudah mulai mengembun, ada rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba menelisik hatinya

"kau menikmati pameran lukisan tadi ? seniman itu kibum dia adik sepupuku dari lost angeles, karyanya kibum sudah sangat mendunia, kau mungkin tidak terlalu mengenalnya ," dia masih mencoba berbasa basi

Membuang nafasnya pelan

"maaf ," katanya kemudian

Dan sebuah kata itu berhasil membuat pertahan kyuhyun hancur , kyuhyun menangis dalam diam dan masih menatap suaminya dengan pandangan yang sulit diperhatikan,

Hingga bis yang datang di hiraukan kyuhyun begitu saja ,

"jika aku boleh jujur padamu kyuhyun aku sungguh sangat menyesal, menyesali semua perbuatanku , maafkan aku menyakitimu terlalu sering , membuat hatimu terluka , dan menghiraukan mu dan juga anak-anak,"

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menangis , menggigit bibirnya keras supaya isakannya tak terdengar

"tuhan sudah menghukumku kyuhyun dengan semua perbuatan yang aku lakukan padamu , aku .. hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu tanpa mengharapkan jawabannya , aku tau aku sudah sangat jahat disini, jangan jangan pernah maafkan, aku,"

Hening ,

"kejadian yang kau lihat tadi aku harap kau melupakannya dan anggap itu sebagai bualan , tidak anggap itu sebagai drama murahan dan tidak benar terjadi kyuhyun, dan ..." perkataan siwon tersela ,

"dan apa hmmm,?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar

Siwon menatap manik kyuhyun yang masih setia mengucurkan air matanya,

"doa ku terjawab hyung , terima kasih , sudah kembali ," kata kyuhyun lirih,

Siwon masih tidak mengerti

"aku ..aku..hiks ... menantikan saat dimana kau menyesali semua perbuatanmu, dan tuhan menjawab semua kesabaranku , maafkan aku dimasa lalu hyung , karena aku kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu , dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan semua ini .. tapi kau tidak pernah mau menatapku , aku sangat mengerti itu hyung dan sekarang ,, aku bisa meluruskan semuanya , demi anak-anak juga ,"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak , sedikit menenangkan dirinya , menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam,

"hyung , kita lupakan masa lalu kita , aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertemu anak-anak , mereka darah dagingmu , hanya saja .. hiks ... keadaan kita yang salah, aku merusak kebahagiaanmu , jika saja aku tidak hadir , mungkin saja hubunganmu dengan yoona-ssi tidak akan berantakan,"

"apa maksudmu kyu ?" tanya siwon tak mengerti

Kyuhyun terdiam dan kembali terisak, tak lama bis terakhir tiba, kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan siwon dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya

"jika kau tau selama 17 tahun ini aku mencarimu, apa kau akan menerimaku kembali kyu... sungguh maafkan aku," lirih siwon

.

.

Triplet tan ini baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi mereka dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pekerjaan rumah bersama dengan duduk bersama di ruang makan, sembari menunggu ibu mereka pulang ,

"jongki hyung ," panggil sehun

"ne ,.." jawab jongki singkat dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiaannya dengan setumpuk buku ilmu pengetahuan alam,

"hyung bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah,?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

Hongki menghentikan kegiatannya membaca , begitu pula dengan hongki

"aku tidak pernah berharap untuk mempunyai ayah sehun," jawab jongku sembari menatap manik mata sehun dingin

"kenapa?"

"karena aku membencinya!" jawab jongki keras dan penuh penekanan

"kenapa membencinya?" tanya sehun lagi

"sudah hunnie," hongki mencoba menengani hyung dan adiknya, mereka sama-sama kerasnya

Jongki menatap sehun tajam

"tadi siang kedua orangtua tadi adalah nenek dan kakek kita, dan jongki hyung dan hongki hyung pasti tau , bahkan juga aku, kita melihatnya bersama foto mereka di buku harian mommy, aku bahkan mengikuti sandiwara ini hyungdeul walau sejujurnya aku tidak tega," ucap sehun panjang lebar

"aku ... sungguh iri dengan taemin, dan yeah ,,, aku cemburu walau paman juga menyayangi kita, aku .. uhmm .. lupakan , maafkan aku karena menanyakan semua ini , aku akan kembali ke kamarku , jika mommy datang tolong panggil aku ya hyung , karena aku sangat lapar," kata sehun dengan nada kembali ceria

"aku hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan terakhir suho, walau dia sudah berjanji untuk sembuh demi kita tapi segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi hyung-deul," kata sehun kemudian berlalu memasuki kamarnya,

Jongki dan hongki saling berpandangan, dan .. entahlah ini terlihat sangat berat

"yah , maknae kita benar ..." lirih jongki.

.

Siwon memasuki ruangan hankyung , dokter yang merawat suho , hangeng memang sengaja memanggil siwon,

"duduklah siwon,"

Siwon menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada didalam ruangan hankyung,

"bagaimana keadaan suho ?" tanya siwon

"dia sekarat dan kau tau itu , aku memanggilmu kemari karena suho akan melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang dua minggu kedepan,"

Deg

Deg

Sungguh siwon ingin sekali berteriak, karena rasa syukur akan kabar baik yang datang,

"dan ..." hankyung menyerahkan sebuah map kuning dan siwon sudah sangat mengenal dan tau apa isi map itu,

"tanda tangani surai cerai itu dan aku akan memberikan kesembuhan pada suho , hanya itu syarat yang aku ajukan siwon, kau pasti bisa memutuskannya dengan baik ," ucap hankyung dan membuat siwon telak tak bisa berkutik , dia bagai buah simalakama, siwon..

Dilemma,

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

a/n :

anyeong haseo !

maafkan saya karena baru bisa update sekarang tadinya mau posting dari senin kemarin dan banyak cobaan bertubi-tubi, modem di culik sepupu , net di kantor mati , pake wifi lemotnya minta ampun dan entahlah ,

dan maafkan saya karena ide cerita mentok sampai disini saja , jangan penasarannya , hehehe , sebelum listrik mati jumat minggu lalu ide uda banyak bermunculan tapi setelah listrik idup eeehhhh ambyar kemana-mana

btw , ada review yang bertanya kenapa judulnya ING ?

ada salah satu lagu super junior kry yang judulnya ing .. ingat ? dan aku suka sekali sama liriknya , yah walau gak nyambung tapi intinya tentang cinta dan sakit hati gitu deh , hehe

dan sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya...

jangan lupa berikan review ya,

hehe

anyeong ! S


	12. Chapter 12

Sebuah perceraian dulu adalah keinginan terbesar siwon , berpisah dengan kyuhyun kemudian hidup dengan semua keinginan dan impiannya. Siwon diliputi rasa penyesalah ketika sebuah kenyataan perlahan terkuak sperti sebuah drama yang sering di lihatnya di televisi, siwon ingin menertawakan karma nya sekarang, tapi entahlah sebuah dilemma tengah melingkupinya.

Dia rela mati di tangan hankyung demi kyuhyun tapi jika dihadapakan dengan kehidupan anaknya walau kenyataannya suho bukanlah darah dagingnya siwon sungguh tak sanggup, suho adalah prioritasnya alasan dia bertahan untuk mencari kyuhyun dan memperbaiki semuanya adalah suho, tapi sekarang jika saja siwon tega dan tak bernurani siwon akan membiarkan suho mati sejak awal.

Siwon terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah hingga dirinya tiba disebuah cafe tak jauh dari universitasnya dulu, cafe kecil yang menyediakan makanan cepat saji dan juga bubble tea , pikirannya kosong hanya menatap cafe itu tanpa berniat untuk memasukinya, hingga perhatiannya terarah pada seseorang yang tengah duduk disudut dekat kasir dan sedang bersenda gurau bersama ketiga remaja lainnya, begitu lepas sampai siwon ingin menangis melihatnya,

"apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya , siwon menoleh kemudian menyadari siapa orang itu,

"hankyung hyung," lirih siwon

"apa kau sudah membuat keputusan ?" tanya hankyung lagi dengan nada datardengan arah fokus memandang pada keempat remaja didalam cafe

"aku... belum tau," jawab siwon singkat sembari mengarahkan fokusnya kearah yang sama dengan hankyung

Hankyung tersenyum meremehkan kata-kata siwon,

"jika aku boleh mengingatkanmu , kau pernah berkata padaku siwon , jika kau akan melakukan apasaja untuk mendapatkan kyuhyun kembali, dan aku memberikanmu pilihan , kau harus segera memilihnya," kata hankyung

"memilih apa hyung ?" sahut seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang hankyung dan siwon

"kyuhyun..." ucap hankyung sedikit terkejut

Siwon terdiam

"apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakangku?" tuntut kyuhyun, matanya mulai mengembung

"kyu , aku bisa menjelaskan pembicaraan kami tadi," kata siwon kemudian

"perkataan apa brengsek !" pekik kyuhyun dan kini air matanya sudah berhasil menuruni dua manik bonekanya

"kyu , ku mohon..." melas siwon pada kyuhyun

"aku bukanlah barang yang bisa kalian mainkan begitu saja ,dengan seenak hati kalian ! hankyung hyung , ku mohon berhentilah ! jika hyung tidak menerima semua masa lalu ku ku mohon hyung jangan pernah mendendam pada siapapun ! aku iklas menerima semua itu , kita harusnya tau diri hyung , bagaimana keadaan kita waktu itu , kita bukanlah siapa-siapa jika tanpa keluarga choi, ku mohon hyung ! aku lah disini yang salah ! aku yang merusak semua impian siwon hyung , aku yang memaksanya untuk menjalani kehidupan berdua dengan ku ! jebal hyung berhentilah ! jangan korbankan orang lain dengan semua keadaanku dulu hyung , jebal ," kyuhyun akhirnya rubuh terduduk di tanah sembari memeluk kaki hankyung erat

Siwon entahlah seakan mulutnya kelu untuk berbicara sedikitpun , dan kini keempat remaja yang tadinya tengah bersenda gurau kini hanya menatap sendu orangtua merekan tanpa tau harus berkata apa lagi,

"paman hankyung , maafkan aku karena aku telah menyusahkan paman , selama ini pamanlah yang menjaga sewaktu aku tertidur tapi paman bisakah paman berjanji sebelum aku kembali tertidur lagi, bisakah paman?" mohon suho tiba-tiba

"sayang , kau bicara apa , maafkan daddy sayang , ayo kita pulang , biar nanti daddy selesaikan masalah ini lagi , kita kembali ke rumah sakit, ini sudah sangat larut," siwon mencoba membujuk suho dan hanya dihadiahi sebuah senyuman manis suho,

Ada rasa ngilu pada ketiga remaja kembar ini ketika seseorang menyebut dirinya daddy pada seorang pesakitan didepannya, mereka iri sangat iri, tapi sebuah ego masa lalu melingkupi mereka ,

"daddy tidakkah daddy tidak adil jika menyebutkan panggilan 'daddy' hanya padaku , mereka juga hyung-deul ku juga daddy," ucap suho

Kyuhyun masih menangis entah dia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi , hankyung menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan kyuhyun,

Merengkuh kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya

"pulanglah siwon bawa suho bersamamu , dia butuh istirahat," pinta hankyung pada siwon

"tidak daddy suho masih ingin disini , sampai paman mengabulkan permintaan suho," tolak suho , dilihatnya tubuh namja 15 tahun mulai kembali pucat, raut muka yang seakan menahan rasa sakit,

"suho kita bisa bicarakan nanti ku mohon pulanglah bersama ayahmu," pinta hankyung dengan nada tak selembut biasanya,

"paman ku mohon," suho masih tak menyerah, kemudian suho memandang satu persatu hyungnya "hyung-deul bantu suho bilang pada paman, jebalyo,"

Dan ketiga remaja itu masih bergeming untuk melakukan sesuatu,

Suho menangis ,

"jika suho tidak kembali membuka mata suho ketika tertidur nanti jangan pernah menyesalinya , hiks... hanya satu permintaan suho paman , suho tidak ingin sembuh jika harus mengorbankan perjuangan daddy mencari ibu dari hyung-deul ku , jangan pernah menghalangi kebahagian mereka paman , aku meminta maaf atas diriku paman aku sudah sangat menyusahkan daddy selama ini , aku adalah sebuah kesalahan ,"

"suho ! hentikan omong kosong mu !" bentak jongki tiba-tiba

"berhentilah bermain drama disini , sial ! aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosong ini ! kalian manusia egois tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kami, bagaimana kami selama ini berjuang untuk menutupi kesedihan kami karena tidak memiliki keluarga yang lengkap , kami yang mempunyai ibu yang hidup dengan berjuangan nya membesarkan kami , yah ! kami marah setelah mengetahui semua kenyataan yang disembunyikan mommy selama ini ! tapi kami diam ! kami hanya ingin berusaha pelan-pelan untuk meneriman kenyataan yang datang pada kami secara tiba-tiba ,!" jongki sedikit mengatur nafasnya , emosinya meledak ledak, membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya

Namun tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi genting tatkala suho tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursi rodanya dan tak sadarkan diri,

"suho , suho , bangun nak !" panggil siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi suho

"masukkan suho kedalam mobil , kita kerumah sakit sekarang !" kata hankyung , kemudian siwon dengan menggendong suho dan hankyung yang sudah siap didalam mobilnya menuju rumah sakit untuk melakukan pertolongan pada suho,

"mom , kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya hongki kemudian

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming

"kita pulang mom , kami akan menceritakan semuanya" bujuk sehun kemudian kyuhyun mau diajak pulang bersama dengan ketiga putranya.

.

.

Siwon nampak cemas di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit , sedang hankyung memacu mobilnya dengan maksimal , dia ingin segera memalukan pertolongan pada suho,

"suho , bangun nak daddy disini , bangun nak ," siwon masih mencoba membangunkan suho di pangkuannya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus suho pelan,

"hiks .. daddy menyayangimu nak , bangun sayang , daddy akan menyelamatkanmu ! bangun suho jebal ," siwon mulai terisak keras , sembari mendekap tubuh tak berdaya suho

"hankyung hyung , tolong selamatkan suho , aku akan memanda tangani surat cerai yang dulu kyuhyun tinggalkan padaku , ku mohon hyung selamatkan anakku !" pinta siwon di tengah isakkannya,

Hati hankyung seperti tercubit saat itu , kemarahan adiknya dan kini siwon yang memohon dengan wajah memelas,

"tutup mulutmu siwon kita selesaikan masalah kita setelah aku menolong suho nanti !"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n :

maafkan saya , karena saya sedang sedih jadi seadanya ..

gomawo ,


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuhyun masih terdiam disudut ruangan , duduk sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela, hujan mengiringi perasaan nya kali ini, entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak seharusnya kehidupannya yang sudah lama tenang kembali terusik dengan masa lalu, sungguh kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja untuk seorang yang dicintainya , termasuk melepaskan ikatan diantara siwon dan dirinya.

Namun kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu cukup menggelitik nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu, bocah 15 tahun yang lemah tak berdaya memohon padanya untuk memaafkan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan ibu kandungnya, ya tuhan tau apa anak itu , bahkan dirinya tak mengerti apapun kyuhyun cukup tau diri pada keadaannya 18 tahun yang lalu dia bukanlah seorang yang egois.

Mengahapus air matanya kasar kyuhyun beranjak menuju dapur, dilihatnya ketiga buah hatinya tengah terduduk di meja makan tanpa suara , kyuhyun melirik jam disudut ruangan, pukul 9 malam dan dia terlalu mengabaikan anak-anak , pikir kyuhyun dia sangat keterlaluan karena lupa menyiapkan makan malam.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mengambil beberapa bahan makanan , sedikit melirik ketiga putranya , mereka masih tak bergeming , entahlah mungkin mereka takut untuk memulai pembicaraan pada kyuhyuh,

"mian ," ucap kyuhyun

Ketiga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun yang mulai berkutat memotong wortel , suara kyuhyun bergetar

"saat itu mommy memilih pergi meninggalkan daddy kalian karena suatu alasan , mommy tidak ingin menyakiti daddy kalian dengan keadaan yang sangat di paksakannya, membawa kalian pergi dan jauh dari daddy kalian mungkin kala itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik , karena jika sampai daddy kalian mengetahui kalian hadir dikehidupannya maka itu akan semakin menyakitinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam , sedikit menghela nafas nya , mengorek luka lama yang sebenarnya ketiga putranya sudah mengetahuinya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil panci kecil dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian meletakkan panci itu di atas kompor , dia akan membuat sup sederhana untuk makan malam mereka yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"itulah alasan mengapa mommy melarang kalian untuk membenci daddy kalian , dia adalah pihak yang tersakiti sebenarnya, kakek dan nenek kalian membuat pilihan yang sulit karena suatu balas budi pada orang tua mommy yang sudah mengabdi lama pada keluarga choi, dan bodohnya mommy kala itu , mommy hanya berfikir akan meringankan beban paman kalian dan bisa membantu mewujudkan impian impian ayah mommy yang menginginkan paman kalian menjadi seorang dokter dan tentara militer. Mommy mewujudkannya dengan cara yang salah,"

Sup yang dibuat kyuhyun sudah jadi , sup bening dengan potongan tahu dan jamur didalamnya, mengangkatnya kemudian meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja makan, kyuhyun kembali ke dapur yang hanya terpisah oleh counter stool untuk mengambil lauk yang dipanaskannya di microwave dan mengambil nasi , tak lama kyuhyun kembali

"ca.. makanlah, mommy tau kalian lapar," kata kyuhyun lembut

Namun ketiganya masih terdiam, diperhatikannya raut wajah ketiga putranya, kyuhyun sangat bersyukur akan anugrah tak terduga , ketiga putranya , adalah buah cinta sepihak dirinya pada siwon, wajah ketiga mewarisi wajah keluarga choi tegas dan dingin namun sifat ketiganya adalah percampuran dari dirinya dan siwon,

"makanlah , mommy akan keluar sebentar , dan setelah itu kalian istirahat arra," ucap kyuhyun

"mommy mau kemana?" tanya si bungsu , sehun

"mommy ingin menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu mommy menyelesaikan masalah ini sayang , dan setelah ini .. kita bisa hidup tenang seperti dulu," jawab kyuhyun bijak

"maksud mommy?" tanya hongki

"kita akan kembali ke mokpo dan memulai semuanya dari awal, kita tidak boleh terus merepotkan semua orang dengan keadaan kita , mommy harap kalian mengerti"

Ketiga nya terdiam

Tiba jongki menghampiri kyuhyun dan memeluk kyuhyun erat

"mom , mianhae .. kami menyayangi mommy" ucap jongki dan kemudian kedua nya ikut menyusul memeluk kyuhyun erat

"berjanjilah pada mommy , setelah ini kita akan memulai kehidupan yang baru dan hidup bahagia seperti dulu,"

.

.

ICU

Siwon masih setia duduk di samping ranjang suho , menggenggam tangan pucat itu begitu erat, suho benar-benar tertidur ,

"suho ya , kau marah pada daddy hmm?" monolog siwon , matanya sembab sudah sangat lelah untuknya menangisi keadaan nya lagi

"bangunlah nak , daddy berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu, dan kau bebas meminta apapun , daddy akan mengabulkannya," ucap siwon putus asa ,

Hiks

Hiks

Siwon menangis

Sesal tak berujung

Masa lalu kelamnya

Menyakiti hati seorang yang tak bersalah karena ego nya ,

Dan sekarang pukulan telak sudah menjatuhkannya

Siwon sudah hancur , harapanya sudah hancur sebelum dia sempat perbaiki

Dia harus melepas kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu ICU didepannya,

Terlihat dari kaca siwon yang menangis , namja itu sangat berbeda dari 18 tahun yang lalu , perangainya yang sangat membenci kehadirannya kini terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya, suho namja lemah itu tengah tertidur menanti sebuah harapan yang diimpikannya terwujud, sederhana ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kebersamaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

Jika kyuhyun bisa egois kyuhyun akan mengacuhkan siwon dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, namun kyuhyun cukup menyadari siwon sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas kesalahannya dulu.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu kemudian menuju kesuatu ruangan tak jauh dari ICU

"apa aku menganggu ?" tanya kyuhyun ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki ruang istirahat para dokter dan perawat, hanya ada dirinya dan juga hyungnya.. hankyung

"ini terlalu malam, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kyu ?" tanya hankyung yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop untuk mencari informasi tentang sebuah penyakit.

"anak itu , apakah dia membutuhkan donor sumsum ?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan seketika mengejutkan hankyung

"apa maksudmu kyuhyun?"

"anak itu apakah menderita kanker darah ? bisakah hyung mengambil sumsum tulang belakangku dan mendonorkannya pada suho," kata kyuhyun dengan menatap manik hankyung berkaca-kaca

"tidak , jangan paksa aku kyuhyun"

"hyung harus membantunya !" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi , air matanya sudah berhasil lolos dari kedua manik bambinya

Hankyung terdiam

"kau sudah menghancurkan harapannya hyung , dan hyung harus bertanggung jawab ! tolong suho aku akan bercerai dengan siwon hyung!" ucap kyuhyun final

Hankyung masih bergeming

"aku akan mendaftarkan ulang perceraianku besok dan aku mohon padamu hyung setelah aku melakukan semua keinginanmu , ku mohon hentikan semua ini !" ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan "setuju atau tidak setuju , besok aku akan melakukan tes untuk donor sumsum hyung , aku ingin menolong anak itu , dia harus meraih masa depannya jangan pernah lagi menggunakan kelemahan siwon hyung untuk kau jadikan senjata untuk menghancurkannya, dia sudah cukup menderita selama 18 tahun ini, dan cukup hyung ku mohon hentikan semua ini," ucap kyuhyun final , kemudian beranjak meninggalkan hankyung dengan segala kegalauan hatinya

"yah kau benar kyuhyun aku harus menghentikan semuanya dan hyung yakin kau pasti akan meninggalkan hyung setelah ini ," lirih hankyung penuh sesal

.

Grekkk

Pintu ruang ICU itu bergeser

Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada seseorang yang kini berdiri didepan pintu , perlahan dia menghampiri siwon

"apa dia masih belum mau membuka matanya?" tanya kyuhyun

Siwon nampak memperhatikan kyuhyun yang kini membelai kepala suho sayang

"dia namja pemberani , tidak seharusnya dia melakukan semua itu tadi , dia sangat lemah ," sambung kyuhyun

"ya dia sangat lemah kyuhyun.." jawab siwon pelan

Kyuhyun memandang siwon sejenak , namja yang masih mengisi hatinya sampai saat ini terlihat gurat kelelahannya,

"kau sudah sangat lelah dengan semua keadaan ini hyung ?" tanya kyuhyun ambigu

Siwon tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun ini, dia hanya terdiam

"maaf karena membuatmu sulit dulu , maaf karena meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahukan kehadiran anak-anakmu yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa , maaf karena membuatmu menderita ,"

"apa maksudmu kyuhyun ?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"aku akan mendaftarkan kembali perceraian kita besok dan kali ini hyung tidak ada pilihan ataupun alasan untuk mempertahankanku , maafkan hankyung hyung karena menyerang titik terlemahmu hyung , maafkan karena dendam yang tak beralasan yang selama 18 tahun ini menyelimuti hyungku, aku mohon hyung akan berhenti setelah ini, mendengar kalian mempertaruhkanku dengan alasan yang begitu tak masuk akal itu sungguh menyakiti ku dan juga tanpa sadar kalian menyakiti suho ,"

Siwon sejenak terdiam "baiklah kyuhyun aku mengerti , maaf kan aku atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "tak ada yang harus dimaafkan hyung, keadaan yang salah waktu itu, sudahlah lupakan saja , setelah ini berjanjilah akan menjaga suho dengan baik selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya"

"aku berjanji kyuhyun," jawab siwon lirih

"dan setelah perceraian kita , bisakah kita makan bersama?" pinta kyuhyun "aku ingin hyung lebih mengenal jongki, hongki dan sehun , mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka bisa makan bersama ayah kandung mereka , bisakah?"

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun , meraup tubuhnya kedalam pelukan nya sejenak "aku mencintai seseorang sudah sangat terlambat , dan aku harus mengakhirinya segera , berjanjilah kau akan selalu bahagia kyuhyun ," ucap siwon

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya dalam dekapan siwon, inilah dekapan yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini , hangat dan penuh cinta, kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dan kyuhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini,

.

Pagi akhir musim dingin

Suho berhasil di operasi dengan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang didonorkan kyuhyun, dan kini kyuhyun pergi bersama ketiga anaknya, keinginan nya agar siwon bercerai dengan kyuhyun terkabul bahkan perceraian keduanya disaksikannya sendiri,

"kau mengabaikan kopimu hanie," kata heechul yang kini duduk dihadapannya sembari menyesap teh nya

"ah iya ..." jawab hankyung sekenanya

"rumah itu kosong , dan rasanya sangat sepi, taemin masih merasa kehilangan kyuhyun dan ketiga putranya, mokpo hanya pengalih aja , entah sekarang dia berada dimana,"kata heechul , "apakah kau sudah puas hankyung-ah" sarkas yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu

Hankyung menatap istrinya dengan pandangan terluka

"kau berhasil hankyung-ah , kau mencarinya selama 17 tahun kemudian kau membiarkan nya pergi dengan alasan konyolmu itu , kau sudah berhenti sekarang kau senang?"

"hentikan heechul !" kata hankyung mulai tak nyaman

"arra aku akan diam , karena semua adalah pilihan suamiku , ya aku akan diam , ku harap kau menyesalinya," ucap heechul kemudian berlalu

.

.

"suho ya ," kata siwon , sesuai permintaan suho kini mereka ada disebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat suho dirawat, musim semi dan pohon ceri mulai berkembang dengan bunga berwarna ungu muda

"daddy , setelah ini , mari kita berlibur ke jeju .. aku ingin bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek choi , aku berjanji akan pulih dengan cepat, aku ingin meminta pada kakek dan nenek untuk membantuku mencari sesuatu, otte daddy?" pinta suho

"arra , kita akan pindah ke jeju saja kalau begitu," jawab siwon

"pekerjaan daddy kan ada di seoul,"

"daddy bisa bekerja dari mana saja sayang , masih ada donghae ahjusi yang bisa membantu daddy disini," jawab siwon bijak

"yey ! gomawo daddy, suho akan sembuh dengan cepat ," jawab riang namja itu

.

.

Selsung-nam , jeju island

Kota paling selatan jeju

"mommy ! sehun berangkat naik apa ?" teriak sehun ketika mengetahui sepeda nya kempes sedang kedua hyungnya sudah duluan berangkat kesekolah "hari ini sehun ujian nasional ! ottoke ," sehun mulai merengek , dasar maknae

"sudah berkali-kali mommy membangunkanmu maknae tapi kau selalu saja bangun siang ! mommy akan mengantarkanmu ! cepat ambil tasmu ," ucap kyuhyun jengkel ,

Kyuhyun mengantarkan sehun menggunakan pick up yang akhir-akhir ini di gunakannya untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk kedai makanan miliknya , jeju adalah kota yang kini berhasil menyembunyikan keluarga kecilnya selama setahun belakangan ini.

"mommy gomawo ," ucap sehun terburu kemudian berlari memasuki sekolahnya

"dasar maknae ," lirih kyuhyun

"kerjakan dengan baik sehuna !"teriak kyuhyun

"anyeong mommy nya hyung-deul," ucap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman angelic cerianya ,

Kyuhyun terdiam ,

"mommy nya hyung , kamshamnida ..."

.

.

Tbc

.

a/n

huwahhhhh , besok jadi chap finalnya ,

aku tau kalian semua bosan sama cerita ini , huhu

bosan tak bosan tolong berikan review kalian ne ,

gomawo

chu~


	14. Chapter 14

Anak itu , choi suho dia sembuh seperti dengan harapanku selama ini , dia ada dihadapanku , mencari kami bahkan kami sudah bersembunyi di sudut kota terkecil ini, anak itu tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mengatakan iya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kami suho-ya ?" tanya kyuhyun sembari meletakkan beberapa makanan buatan nya kepada suho, "makanlah , ini sup yang aku jual di kedai ini, bagus untuk kekebalan tubuhmu," sambung kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan dirinya didepan suho.

Anak berusia 16 tahun itu tersenyum tulus kemudian mengambil nasi dan mencampurnya dengan sup hangat yang terlihat lezat menurut suho, "aku hanya mengikuti intuisiku ummanya hyung deul ," katanya singkat kemudian melahap sup buatan kyuhyun itu lahap ,"massita umma nya hyung , sup terlezat didunia , uhmmm , boleh aku meminta air putih ummanya hyung deul ," pinta suho ,

"baiklah , tunggu sebentar ," jawab kyuhyun

"ne .. gomawoyo umma nya hyung deul,"

Jujur saja aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan dia , suho dia bukan darah dagingku bahkan dia bukan bagian dari siwon , dia adalah kesalahan yang diciptakan yoona dan seunghyun sepupu siwon, pengkhianatan yang membuat siwon akhirnya tersadar , suho malaikat itu kini sudah bisa menikmati dunianya,

"mommy , bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu tanpa ada embel-embelnya umma nya hyung deul?" pinta suho tiba-tiba ketika kyuhyun baru saja meletakkan segelas air,

"katakan syaratnya aku akan memenuhinya?" lagi suho seakan memohon dengan nada yang begitu memelas ,

Kyuhyun terdiam ,

"habiskan makananmu , aku tau kau kemari tidak sendirian suho, aku akan membungkuskan sup untuk ayahmu dan kakek nenekmu," jawab kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan ummanya hyung deul, aku hanya meminta saja , tidak aku hanya memohon satu permintaan padamu," manik suho mulai mengembun,

"kau meminta terlalu banyak nak , aku sudah memberimu kehidupan supaya kau tidak merasakan kesakitan dan bisa menikmati masa depan mu, banyak hal bisa kau lakukan , membahagiakan ayahmu dan juga kakek dan nenekmu suho , jangan membuat ayahmu merasakan kesulitan dengan semua ini," ucap kyuhyun

"apa gunanya kau memberikan ku kehidupan jika pada akhirnya seperti ini, aku baru saja melewati keadaan antara hidup dan mati dan itu berkat kau , karena keadaanku yang seperti itu hingga kau dan daddy mengorbankan kebahagian kalian , tolong berikan aku kesempatan untuk berterima kasih padamu dengan mengembalikan kebahagiaan kalian , aku janji akan pergi setelah nya , supaya aku tidak menganggu kalian lagi, bisakah?"

"pulanglah suho , kau sudah sangat menderita selama ini , ku mohon bahagialah dengan ayahmu, tidak perlu memikirkan kami , disaat kau terbaring kami sudah mendapatkan sedikit kebahagian dari siwon," ucap kyuhyun sembari membelai rambut suho lembut ,

"kenapa saat itu tidak membiarkanku mati saja jika kau memilih pergi dan menyerah ,?" tanya suho kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kedai kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , bukan seperti keadaan yang sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya kalah dengan keadaan dan ego dari hankyung.

"bukan seperti itu suho , keadaan tidak mengijinkan kau , siwon dan kami untuk bersama ," lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Jongki , hongki dan sehun mereka bertiga baru saja menyelesaikan ujian terakhir , dan mereka bertiga berniat untuk merayakan nya , namun ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah , mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat mereka rindukan selama setahun belakangan ini,

"hyung deul !" teriak namja berkulit pucat itu riang

"astaga ! suho !" ucap mereka berbarengan

Suho berlari menghampiri ketiganya dan memeluk mereka , menyalurkan kerinduannya pada ketiga hyungnya.

"hiks .. hyung , aku sangat me-me..rindukan kalian .. hiks..." tangis suho dipelukan jongki

"aigo , adik kecil jangan menangis , kami juga sangat merindukanmu," sahut hongki riang, kemudian suho berpindah kepelukan hongki , bermanja dengan hongki "hongki hyung , hiks .. karena aku sangat merindukan hyung makanya aku menangis ," ucapnya manja

"tidak merindukan sehun hyung?" sambung sehun , suho kemudian kembali berpindah pada sehun dan memeluknya seperti koala ,

"kami merindukan adik bodoh kami yang sok berani," kekeh sehun , suho memukul pundak sehun ringan masih dengan tangisannya.

"kau sehat hmm , kami sangat bersyukur suho, caaaa .. turun dari gendongan sehun , ayo hyung traktir makan hotdog kesukaanmu," ucap jongki

"ahhh jinja hyung , jongki hyung akan membelikan ku hotdog ? bolehkan aku pesan 3 nanti?" mohon suho seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun

"arra ! ayo !" ajak jongki,

.

.

Siwon memandangi kedai kecil didepannya , kedai sup sederhana yang selalu ramai ketika jam makan siang tiba, terlihat dari jauh , kyuhyun melayani beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat sudah terbiasa makan siang di kedai milik kyuhyun itu.

Siwon perlahan memasuki kedai kyuhyun

"selamat datang ," sapa kyuhyun pada setiap pelanggan yang datang

Deg

Deg

Siwon mendudukan dirinya disudut ruangan , kyuhyun terpaku sejenak

"bisakah aku memesan sup satu porsi dengan seporsi bulgogi dan kimchi ,?" pinta siwon

"ba-baik tunggu sebentar,"

.

Aku memandang punggung kecilnya , selalu aku menemukannya dalam persembunyian nya , kedua kali dia menghindariku , menyembunyikan dirinya dan juga anak-anak. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali dan aku memberikan kebahagiaan pada mereka.

.

Flasback

Kyuhyun menghampiri hankyung kemudian menyerahkan akta cerai yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh kyuhyun dan siwon dan juga telah disahkan oleh pengadilan.

"kenapa menyerahkan nya padaku kyu ?" tanya hankyung

"karena ini untuk hyung , aku hanya memohon padamu lakukan operasi untuk suho besok , aku sudah memeriksakan keadaanku dan kecocokan sumsum tulang belakangku , dan kami sama hyung bisa melakukan operasi esok hari, jadi ku mohon setelah ini jangan pernah memberikan dendam hyung pada siwon hyung,"

Hankyung terdiam ,

"aku harus pulang , siwon hyung aku mengundangnya kerumah , hanya untuk memenuhi permintaanku saja , makan malam bersama anak-anak, aku pamit hyung," ucap kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan hankyung.

.

Malam tiba , siwon sudah bersiap dengan sebuah kemeja hitam dan mantel nya , udara sedikit tak bersahabat , hujan diawal musim semi. Malam ini dia akan bertemu dengan ketiga putranya yang selama ini tidak mau menemuinya , atau lebih tepat menghindarinya.

.

"mommy memasak banyak sekali," kata sehun kemudian mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi di ruang makan

"seperti akan ada tamu," sambung jongki

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"hongki kemarilah nak , duduklah mommy akan memberitahu kalian ," kata kyuhyun selembut mungkin , lelaki 37 tahun itu terlihat tenang kali ini

Kemudian hongki duduk setelah membantu kyuhyun menata makanan di atas meja,

"ayah kalian akan kemari , mommy memintanya untuk lebih dekat dengan kalian,"

Ketiga nya diam,

"mommy hari ini sudah resmi bercerai dengan ayah kalian , dan besok mommy akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang mommy untuk suho , jadi kali ini bisakah kalian menerima ayah kalian , hanya untuk hari ini saja , setelah mommy selesai menjalani operasi donor untuk suho kita akan pergi dari sini , kita akan meninggalkan semua , bisa kalian mengabulkan permintaan mommy yang sangat egois ini?" mohon kyuhyun

"baiklah ," ucap jongki

.

Siwon menepati janjinya , pukul 7 malam dia sudah berada didepan pekarangan rumah kyuhyun , memandang sekilas rumah yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kyuhyun , dia hankyung kakak dari namja yang disakitinya.

Ting tong

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka , menampilkan kyuhyun dengan balutan sweater berwarna kream yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik malam itu , kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumana tulusnya,

"selamat datang hyung , anak-anak sudah menunggu mu diruang makan , langsung saja ya ," ucap kyuhyun dengan nada bicara terlihat biasa atau kyuhyun berusaha untuk biasa.

"baiklah aku akan menemui anak-anak ," jawab siwon mengimbangi

Siwon bergegas menuju ruang makan sederhana milik kyuhyun dilihatnya ketiga putranya duduk berjejer di ruang makan dan hanya memandangnya dingin , siwon menyapa mereka

"selamat malam , anak-anak ," ucap siwon

"hyung , duduklah disini," kyuhyun menarik kursi utama di ruang makannya,

"kyu , tidak , kau yang sebaiknya disana," siwon berusaha menolak

"bisakah kau menuruti perkataan mommy dengan duduk disana tanpa banyak bicara," suara jongki memecahkan keheningan diantara ketiga saudar itu

Siwon dan kyuhyun terdiam , dan siwon berakhir dengan mengalah dan duduk dikursi utama itu

Mereka kembali larut dalam keheningan ,

"hyung , aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu , dulu bibi lee sering hyung minta untuk membuatkan ini," ucap kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan tumis sawi dengan ayam yang kyuhyun sebut sebagai makanan favorit siwon,

"kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya siwon berusaha menahan sesak didadanya karena penyesalannya

"hmm , aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik , bahkan ketika hyung menolak semua masakanku ketika kita baru saja menikah dulu , tapi aku harap hyung tidak menolak makananku kali ini, hyung harus menghabiskannya," ucap kyuhyun dengan cerianya,

Siwon bungkam , dan ketiga anak mereka pun demikian.

"nah , anak-anak , mommy sengaja menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian, nasi kepal dan sup nori, bulgogi ayam dan juga kimchi lobak kesukaan kalian," ucap kyuhyun , sembari mengambilkan semua makanan untuk di berikan di piring jongki , hongki dan sehun

"hentikan mom ," ucap hongki si pendiam kali ini, terlalu dingin dan kyuhyun tau hongki dengan baik , anak kedua ini tengah berusaha untuk bertahan di depan siwon "mommy tidak usah berpura-pura tegar lagi , mommy sangat menyedihkan," ucap hongki dengan air mata mulai mengalir,

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpirnya sedikit keras di meja, siwon masih bergeming dia merasa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dia berada disituasi seperti ini,

"kita sudah sepakat tadi anak-anak," ucap kyuhyun dingin

"kesepakatan sepihak dari mommy , kami tidak mengatakan iya untuk pertemuan ini, ini semua keinginan mommy , bukan kami !" pekik sehun kali ini

"turunkan nada bicaramu sehun !" sambut jongki memandang si bungsu marah

Siwon semakin merasa dirinya adalah kesalahan yang percuma untuk disesali ,

"kalian !" marah kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menuruni pipi gembilnya,"mommy hanya meminta satu permintaan sederhana saja dari kalian tapi kalian mengabulkan permintaan sederhana mommy dengan cara seperti ini , arra , mommy tau ini salah ! mommy hanya ingin kalian tau jika kalian tidalah lahir dari buah kesalahan semata ! kalian buah cinta mommy kepada ayah kalian ! memperjuangkan kalian hingga terlahir kedunia adalah kebahagian mommy , tapi lihat kalian menyakiti mommy !" dan kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi makan dan memilih pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Siwon semakin bersalah,

"baiklah , sebaiknya aku pergi , maafkan aku yang sudah membuat kehidupan ibu kalian dan juga kalian susah , kalian tidak pantas memaafkan ku , ku harap kalian tidak pernah memaafkan aku ," ucap siwon kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan itu,

Namun sesuatu sungguh sangat mengejutkan siwon ,

Sebuah pelukan hangat di dapatinya ketika langkahnya tertuju pada pintu keluar,

Sehun , dia sehun

"kau ! aku membencimu ! aku benci kau yang sudah membuat mommy sedih , dan selalu menangis setiap malam !" pekik sehun di tengah isakkan ketika memeluk siwon dari belakang

Siwon tersenyum tipis

"kau bisa menghajarku nak , kau sudah punya tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat ku babak belur," jawab siwon santai dan tanpa mereka ketahui siwon tengah menangis bahagia,

Grep

Kali ini hongki menyusul

"jangan harap aku memaafkanmu orang tua ! aku membencimu karena kau datang terlambat untuk menemukan kami ! hiks ..." isak jongki

"kau adalah yang termanis , jangan pernah maafkan orang tua tidak berguna ini nak ," ucap siwon

Dan sebuah pelukan dari depan kali ini membuat pertahanan siwon runtuh untuk menjadi pria tegar ,

"daddy , daddy , hiks .. daddy ..." jongki , si sulung yang terlihat tegar dan ternyata dialah yang paling rapuh di antara ketiganya, dia sudah sangat merindukan memanggil siwon dengan sebutan 'daddy'

"maafkan daddy , maafkan daddy," isak siwon

Dan mereka menangis melepas rindu malam itu,

Flashback end

.

"pesananmu ," kata kyuhyun kemudian berlalu ,

Siwon masih bergeming , tidak ada maksud untuk memanggil kyuhyun , dia ingin menikmati masakan kyuhyun , dia merindukan cinta nya yang terlambat,

.

Ketiganya dan suho tentunya berada dikedai hotdog di kota kecil itu,

Mereka berdua tau jika sehun amat sangat menyayangi suho , terlihat dari sikap protective nya pada suho ,

"dasar anak kecil," ucap sehun ketika memperhatikan cara makan suho yang berantakan seakan hotdog adalah makanan paling enak didunia yang baru saja dinikmatinya,

"dia memang masih kecil," sambung hongki

"sebaiknya jangan tertipu dengan sikap manisnya , dia pasti akan meminta lebih daripada hotdog yang kalian berikan padanya, dasar setan kecil ," kata jongki

Suho menghentikan makannya dan mencebikkan bibirnya

"hyungdeul ! suho sudah 17 tahun ! dan suho bukan anak kecil lagi , hyung harus mengingat itu!"

Ketiganya terbahak !

Dan suho semakin sebal

"begitukah , tapi bagi kami kau adik kecil kami suho," ucap hongki sembari membersihkan sudut bibir suho yang belepotan mayonaise

"ok , suho marah"

Mereka bertiga semakin terbahak , dan sungguh membuat suho semakin sebal dan berakhir dengan mata yang mulai mengembun dan bibir yang mulai bergetar , haha lucu sekali

"aigo , baby su , arra hyungdeul tidak mengejek lagi , maafkan kami arra ," ucap jongki tulus

"aniya !" merajuk

"ah , padahal ada ice cream gulung didepan sana , bukankah kedai didepan baru buka ya hongki hyung kemarin itu ," ucap sehun menggoda

"sehun hyung !" pekik suho

"arra , kami tidak akan menggoda lagi , jadi , apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami hmm , kau berhasil menemukan kami ditempat yang sangat sepi ini," ucap jongki

"suho hanya ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan daddy dan mommy nya hyung deul yang pernah terenggut oleh ibu kandungku," ucap suho,

Dan

-tebece-

.

.

a/n :

anyeong

kayaknya gak jadi end deh , maybe chapter depan endingnya .. hehe

maaf ya terlalu banyak hibernasi

galau masalah kerjaan

galau segalanya

ok , semoga kalian suka , tapi misal gak suka gpp sih , hehe

for loeloe = chagiya , teukchul apakahk kita masih ngeship mereka ? wkwk , aku menantikan ff mu yang mars , semangat ya chagiya , ^^

dan untuk kalian semua , jeongmal gomawo dan saranghae karena kalian masih setia sama wonkyu walau mereka lagi krisis moment , aku harap kalian masih setia sama mereka , dan selalu support super junior terutama appa kita semua , kangin.

Hah udah ya curcolnya ,

Aku harap kalian masih sudi kasih aku review , walau jelek dan gak banget. Hehe

Aku mencintai kalian ^^v

-moon-


End file.
